En Avent, toute!
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: 24 jours avant Noël, le compte à rebours est lancé! Mais comment le vit-on à Fairy Tail? Mois de répit avant Alvarez, ou période encore plus explosive? (Calendrier de l'Avent) [TERMINEE POUR LE MOMENT, LA SUITE PEUT-ETRE AU NOEL PROCHAIN]
1. Première neige

_Et voici le premier chapitre, tout en douceur, comme les premiers flocons qui se posent sur le sol._

 _Pour situer à peu près les événements, tous les OS qui vont suivre se déroulent pendant une période d'accalmie, entre le retour de Makarov à Fairy Tail après un an d'absence, et l'attaque d'Alvarez. Si vous n'êtes pas encore au chapitre 448, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers çà-et-là. Mais des tout petits seulement._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Musiques :_

 _\- Owsey, Stumbleine & Shura - You Came Out Of Nowhere_

 _\- Elspongie – Memories_

 _\- Owsey & CoMa - Stay With Me_

* * *

 **Première neige**

Les premiers flocons à l'aube du premier décembre... Il était rare que le climat se calquât aussi bien sur le calendrier des Hommes. Certains y verraient un heureux hasard, d'autres croiraient à un signe du destin, un accord entre une conscience supérieure et les conventions humaines, un lien entre les vivants et leur environnement. Enfin, d'autres ne remarqueraient même pas cette concordance, l'esprit trop occupé par d'autres soucis. On ne pourrait évidemment pas le leur reprocher, après les événements récents, signes avant-coureurs de ce qui pourrait être une des plus grandes batailles depuis des siècles sur ce continent...

Bien que Gray fît partie des premiers concernés par cette guerre, il eut conscience de ce changement climatique avant même de mettre le nez dehors. Une drôle de sensation lui avait parcouru le dos, escaladant sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se loger dans sa nuque, avant de se répandre dans ses membres, comme si sa magie réagissait au temps qu'il faisait dehors. Rien de vraiment étonnant à cela, au contraire, même.

Assis dans le noir près du bar, méditatif, il écoutait le silence qui y régnait, à l'exception de la respiration de ceux qui avaient trop fêté la veille pour espérer rentrer chez eux pour dormir. Même si les temps à venir promettaient d'être durs, il ne fallait pas les laisser perturber la jovialité de la guilde, enfin réunie après une année de séparation. Et des défenseurs de cette jovialité, on en trouvait à la pelle.

Le mage de glace se leva, repoussa le tabouret près du comptoir, et après avoir remis sa chemise et son manteau, se dirigea prudemment vers la sortie, moins par souci de faire trop de bruit que par peur d'écraser un de ses compagnons : une explosion en plein milieu de la guilde ne les réveillerait pas, mais effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux d'une Erza, allongée par terre en pleine décuite, engendrerait chaos et désolation dans tout Fiore.

Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose dans le noir, mais il parvint à éviter les obstacles, tout en repérant et identifiant quelques corps : Max, sous une table avec une nappe en guise de couverture Cana, étalée en étoile de mer en plein milieu de la guilde Wakaba, la pipe toujours fumante, appuyé contre un mur Lucy, allongée sur le ventre, le bras désespérément tendu vers la porte, comme une dernière tentative inachevée de se sauver de ce repaire d'alcooliques. Il y en avait sûrement d'autres, mais l'heure n'était pas aux inspections détaillées.

Il sortit enfin, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez au loin à l'est, alors qu'au-dessus de Magnolia s'étendait un grand nuage noir, source des flocons qui venaient se poser sans bruit sur le sol. Bien qu'il ne neigeât que depuis peu de temps, ils s'étaient déjà accumulés en un couche de quelques centimètres.

Le craquement si caractéristique de la neige sous pas fut sans doute ce qui lui permit de réaliser pleinement qu'il neigeait enfin, que son élément était de retour après des mois d'absence, et que ce manteau blanc venait couvrir et bercer cette ville avait connu (et connaîtrait bientôt à nouveau) de rudes épreuves de guerre. Mais la menace était encore musique d'avenir, et les environs profiteraient encore un peu de la paix.

Gray s'avança jusqu'à la place devant la guilde, le visage tourné vers le ciel pour laisser les flocons tomber sur son visage. Il adorait cette sensation, sentir ce froid fondre au contact de sa peau, creuser des sillons sur ses joues et rouler jusqu'à son menton... Les premières neiges étaient différentes de toutes les autres : elles amenaient avec elles des souvenirs particuliers, parfois depuis longtemps enfouis...

Ul, Lyon et lui s'entraînaient dans les montagnes les plus froides de Fiore, là où les beaux jours ne duraient que quelques semaines et où la neige ne quittait jamais vraiment les cimes. Les rares personnes qui y vivaient avaient appris à vivre avec ce climat. Et si leur nombre diminuait un peu plus chaque année avec les départs des plus jeunes, ceux qui y restaient avaient apprivoisé cet hiver, non comme bête sauvage domestiquée, mais comme compagnon de route. Il faisait froid, mais c'en était ainsi, on ne pouvait le changer. Ul n'aurait pu trouver mieux comme terrain d'entraînement pour d'aspirants mages de glace.

Pourtant, malgré les étés inexistants ou presque, le retour de l'hiver gardait une signification particulière, et Ul faisait toujours bien attention à marquer ce passage. Le temps des vacances estivales était passé, l'entraînement reprenait, chaque année plus intensément que la précédente. Mais le jour des premières neiges faisait exception...

Le mage de glace s'assit devant la fontaine sans eau au milieu de la place. Les jambes en tailleur, le dos droit, le visage toujours tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Exactement la position qu'elle leur faisait prendre, le premier jour d'hiver.

« Lâchez prise, laissez-vous aller... Et ressentez, prenez conscience de ce qui vous entoure, de la neige, de la glace, du froid et du vent... Si vous voulez les maîtriser un jour, tentez d'abord de les comprendre... »

Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre que cette leçon de méditation était l'enseignement le plus précieux de sa mentor. Il ne pouvait lui en être plus reconnaissant, surtout en ces temps difficiles et futurs incertains. Comme la neige sur une ville en proie aux flammes, cet enseignement était un baume à ses inquiétudes. Son élément n'était plus aussi pur, la glace avait pris des couleurs plus sombres, des nuances démoniaques s'y étaient glissées. Les conséquences de la rencontre avec son « père » avaient ébranlé encore plus son monde déjà bien mouvementé une année auparavant, et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir « guéri ». L'année où il aurait eu le plus besoin de Fairy Tail, la guilde avait cessé d'exister...

Mais elle était de retour, et il était temps de revenir se réapproprier ses pouvoirs.

Il s'accroupit, et remonta les manches de son manteau. Ses mains prirent une poignée de neige pour en faire une boule, qu'il roula par terre jusqu'à obtenir une base de bonhomme de neige assez grande.

Sa magie n'était pas sombre, mais immaculée et lumineuse. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas destructeurs, mais créateurs. Il fallait qu'il se les réappropriât, mais d'abord, qu'il reprît conscience de la neige, de cet élément, de _son_ élément.

Bientôt, le bonhomme de neige reçut un tronc, et même une tête, et un visage. Gray partit alors encore plus loin dans le détail. Littéralement, la magie opérait, et son envie créatrice s'en voyait démultipliée. Bras, pieds, boutons, ébauche d'oreilles, il lui mit même son manteau. Le seul bémol à son enthousiasme était le manque d'une carotte pour le nez. Mais pour le reste, il était plutôt fier de sa performance. Au point qu'il ne remarqua d'abord pas qu'il avait cessé de neiger, et qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Il recula de quelques pas, admirant son œuvre. Sous la lumière des réverbères, le résultat était satisfaisant. Mais la pluie en aurait bientôt raison, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien du tout pour l'abriter ou le couvrir. Bien qu'il ne s'agît au fond que d'un bonhomme de neige, Gray aurait aimé qu'il survécût un peu plus longtemps, au moins jusqu'à l'aube. Tant pis...

Après un dernier regard, il se retourna, prêt à repartir chez lui. Il se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec Juvia Lockser, à moitié cachée dessous son parapluie. Seule l'habitude de la voir constamment surgir de nulle-part près de lui l'empêcha de sursauter. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais sa création. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais être pris en flagrant délit l'avait fait rougir.

« Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi, hein ? »

Pas de réponse. Alors qu'il cherchait une autre approche pour briser ce silence embarrassant, la mage de l'eau s'approcha doucement du bonhomme, et avec toute la douceur et la prudence possibles, fixa le parapluie ouvert dans sa main, afin de l'abriter le mieux possible de l'intempérie et lui octroyer quelques heures de sursis. Elle recula alors, pour se trouver aux côtés de Gray. Elle lui sourit.

« Grâce à Gray-sama, Fairy Tail aura un gardien par tous les temps... »

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, à contempler ledit « gardien » armé d'un parapluie rose. Le silence n'était plus pesant, mais apaisant. Gray sourit à son tour.

Malgré les épreuves funestes qui les attendaient peut-être, l'unité de Fairy Tail serait là pour le protéger des intempéries. Et tous iraient jusqu'à mourir dans leur rôle de gardien, pour protéger cette unité...

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et on se retrouve demain, avec « Cauchemar d'avant-Noël »._

 _Bonne soirée à tous !_


	2. Cauchemar d'avant-Noël

_Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime fort fort fort! :D_

 _Deuxième jour, deuxième chocolat, deuxième OS._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Cauchemar d'avant-Noël**

« -Et ça a intérêt à être fait à mon retour !

-Oui...

-Oui comment ?

-Oui, ô grand chef, Erza-sama ! »

Satisfaite de cette réponse, la récemment nommée « responsable logistique du 77ème marché de Noël de Magnolia » repartit du côté de la place centrale. Elle se déplaçait en volant à quelques centimètres du sol, équipée d'une armure spéciale pour l'occasion, qui jurait énormément avec ses cheveux rouges. Mais ça, tout le monde s'était bien gardé de le faire remarquer, par pur instinct de survie. Dans un moment de crise, on ne parlait pas négativement d'Erza Scarlet. On ne commentait pas négativement Erza Scarlet. On ne pensait pas négativement à Erza Scarlet, sous peine de remords éternels.

Droy ne se détendit que lorsque l'armure rouge à ponpons blancs disparut au coin de la rue. Il se tourna vers ses compatriotes, qui avaient lâchement fait semblant de travailler d'arrache-pied au moment où elle était arrivée, en faisant particulièrement attention à avoir l'air de faire exactement ce qu'Erza voulait, comme elle le voulait et à la vitesse qu'elle demandait. Jamais construire une cabane en rondins n'avait paru aussi épanouissant et rapide.

« Désolé, vieux, mais on allait pas se sacrifier à ce point pour toi. J'ai l'intention de vivre jusqu'à Noël. » fit Max, assis sur le toit de la cabane n°3, en train de fixer une girouette en forme de renne. Wakaba, fixant les faux volets en dessous, acquiesça. Droy avait mille envies de leur balancer du poil à gratter dans le col de leurs pulls, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps.

Il devait planter une forêt temporaire de sapins sur la place devant la cathédrale de Caldia, suffisamment touffue pour donner l'impression de se trouver dans les bois, mais tout de même éparse pour laisser les cabanes visibles et les gens libres de déambuler entre les stands sans encombre. Le tout devait rester esthétique, sûr, durable, joli sur les photos, pratique, traditionnel, original, sans gluten et végane.

Les trois sapins qu'il avait eu le temps de planter ne correspondaient à aucun de ces critères, selon Erza. Et ce littéral plantage lui avait valu un savon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'y remettre, s'il voulait survivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Comme par magie, Jet apparut à ce moment, lorsque tout danger avait été écarté. Chargé de cartons de décorations, il avait reçu la tâche de distribuer ces marchandises dans toute la ville, entre les différentes équipes de construction du marché. Et même si courir était son truc, il avait l'air éreinté.

Leur petit groupe avait été recruté contre leur gré à tous, et cette sélection ne tenait que du hasard : ils avaient eu le malheur d'être dans la guilde ou ses alentours et de ne pas avoir l'air occupé par une affaire sérieuse. Cinq minutes après que Levy était partie pour acheter des abonnements de ski (les retrouvailles de la Shadow Gear après une année méritaient un événement spécial), Erza était arrivée d'un pas décidé et les avait attrapé par le col, Jet et lui, jusque-là assis tranquillement au bar, et les avait emmenés avec elle. Max, qui lisait un journal un peu plus loin, les avait bientôt suivis, poussé par une des épées de Requip. Devant la guilde, Macao s'était amusé à ajouter des seins sur un bonhomme de neige mystérieusement apparu la nuit précédente. Voyant la mine d'Erza, il avait eu le temps de s'enfuir avant d'être embarqué à son tour. Wakaba, à ses côtés, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Ils étaient à présent compagnons d'infortune, piégés sur ce chantier d'un village nordique qui devrait servir de marché de Noël dans les heures à venir.

« Mira arrive. Elle est en train de contrôler les équipes à l'est de la ville, mais elle sera là dans quelques minutes. » annonça Jet, essoufflé, en s'appuyant contre le chalet n°2. Celui-ci tangua dangereusement, mais tint le coup.

L'aînée des Strauss avait été désignée responsable de l'organisation générale du marché de Noël, et elle accomplissait cette tâche avec enthousiasme, mais sans prise de tête excessive. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre des représailles trop dures, et peut-être même bénéficieraient-ils de son soutien auprès d'Erza.

Jet continua.

« Par contre, c'est bizarre, parce que ça a pas l'air d'être le même thème de déco' du tout entre l'est et l'ouest. J'ai cru que c'était « Noël nordique » partout, et pas « Noël nordique » et « Atelier du Père Noël »... Vous êtes sûrs que vous faites juste ? » remarqua-t-il, se redressant.

Les trois compères échangèrent un regard inquiet. S'agissait-il d'un changement de dernière minute ? D'un piège d'Erza ? D'une erreur de leur part ? Pourtant, les instructions d'Erza avaient été claires, à défaut d'être simples.

Heureusement, Mira arrivait déjà, et sa mine réjouie laissait présager des nouvelles agréables. Les bras serrés autour d'un grand classeur, elle avançait gaiement vers eux, sous le regard admiratif des quelques badauds dans la rue. Elle n'était pas l'icône de Fairy Tail pour rien.

« Coucou les garçons ! Alors, ça avance bien... »

Le ton interrogatif de sa question s'évanouit lorsqu'elle regarda les alentours de la cathédrale, et les travaux en cours. Droy se raidit, et la joie de trouver une âme charitable disparut soudainement. Il entendit la respiration de Jet devenir plus irrégulière à côté de lui. Max tentait désespérément de retenir un toussotement.

« Mais attendez, c'est pas ce qui est prévu, murmura Mirajane, perplexe, en fouillant dans son classeur pour un sortir un plan de la ville. Il devrait y avoir une tente ici, avec dedans... la salle de jeu des lutins du Père Noël. »

Nouvel échange de regards. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

Elle sortit un dessin, et le leva assez haut pour que les quatre compères pussent le voir.

« Ça devrait ressembler à ça, à peu près. »

De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, l'esquisse n'était vraiment pas celle d'un village nordique : une patinoire illuminée par des lampions multicolores, des cubes de jeu géants faisant office de stands, et des sucres d'orges immenses en guise de réverbères. En bref, impossible de confondre les deux projets.

Une artère palpita dans le cou de Mira, et Droy crut même sentir la température augmenter. Mais elle garda le sourire. Crispé certes, mais sourire tout de même.

« Je crois qu'on a oublié de vous communiquer les dernières nouvelles. Ce qui est étrange, parce que les plans sont définitifs depuis la semaine dernière. Enfin, c'est pas la fin du monde, vous démontez vite tout ça et vous suivez les plans. Je vous les laisse ici, et Jet vous apporte le matériel manquant. Mais faites vite, les exposants arrivent demain dans la journée... »

Elle posa un dossier dans les bras de Droy, et s'en alla dans la direction d'où elle était venue, les laissant tous perplexes et dubitatifs. Ça sentait pas bon, cette histoire… L'idée que se faisait Erza de ce marché n'était visiblement pas la même que celle de Mira.

« Du coup, on continue ? On démonte tout et on recommence ? On se barre ? On fait quoi ? » fit Wakaba en sortant sa pipe et sa tabatière. « On suit quels ordres ? »

Ou autrement dit, « on choisit de se faire étriper par laquelle des deux mages, en suivant les plans de l'autre ? ». Ils étaient piégés.

Pendant que Droy feuilletait les pages du dossier et que Jet tentait de deviner où est-ce qu'il devrait aller chercher ce matériel en lisant par dessus son épaule, Max et Wakaba continuaient à discuter de la meilleure solution pour ne pas se faire botter les fesses trop violemment.

Ils prirent finalement la décision de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé pour en finir au plus vite, et partir le plus loin possible après, avec l'excuse d'une mission express. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pourraient quitter la ville avant le crépuscule.

Pressés par la peur, ils se remirent au travail. Droy revint à ses sapins, en tentant désespérément de corriger tout ce qui avait déplu à Erza, et de planter les autres arbres en accord avec ses directives.

Les cloches de la cathédrale venaient de sonner trois heures lorsque Jet poussa un cri d'alerte et manqua de peu de tomber de l'un des sapins sur lesquels il devait accrocher des guirlandes.

« Mira arrive ! On va se faire tuer ! »

Tous se raidirent, et regardèrent dans la direction d'où la mage était venue précédemment. La nouvelle forêt autour d'eux était malheureusement trop peu touffue pour s'y cacher, et les cabanes en rondins n'offraient qu'un potentiel abri temporaire. Toute résistance était impossible.

« Attendez, je crois que je vois Erza de l'autre côté. Oui, elle vient aussi par ici ! »

Jet se laissa glisser du sommet du tronc et atterrit parmi ses amis. Lui seul avait osé quitter son poste, les autres craignaient des représailles. Surtout que les deux plus grandes responsables de ce marché n'allaient pas tarder à se croiser ici. Le mage de vitesse le comprit tout de suite, et s'accroupit à côté de Max qui disposait des faux cadeaux sur un faux traîneaux tiré par un faux renne du faux Père Noël. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper une des boîtes pour faire semblant de la repositionner lorsque la voix de Mirajane Strauss perça le silence tendu qui s'était installé sur la place.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! »

Envolée, la Mira toute gentille et serviable. Envolés, les sourires et gestes réconfortants. Envolées, la bonté et la douceur qui en émanaient si souvent au comptoir de la guilde. Sa forme démoniaque n'allait pas se réveiller pour si peu, mais certains aspects s'en manifestaient alors qu'elle avançait vers eux.

A nouveau, elle jeta son dévolu sur le pauvre Droy. Elle se campa devant lui, et il aurait juré qu'elle avait gagné au moins dix bons centimètres.

« C'est... quoi... ce... BAZAR ?! Mal comprendre une fois, c'est une chose... Mais une deuxième, c'est inacceptable ! »

Chaque syllabe était accompagnée d'une tape accusatrice sur le torse du mage des plantes. Mais tous savaient qu'elle visait le groupe entier. Elle fulminait.

« Le pire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas les seuls ! J'ai réprimandé toutes les équipes de Magnolia-Est qui ont fait les mêmes gaffes que vous ! »

Une magie démoniaque crépitait dans les airs, et les premières décharges n'allaient pas tarder.

« MIRAJANE STRAUSS ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? DEPUIS QUAND TU ARRANGES LES PLANS A TA MANIERE ? »

Les sapins frissonnèrent, les maisons tremblèrent, les décorations sursautèrent et les quatre compères se retournèrent. Erza Scarlet, dans son armure de Noël, se tenait à l'autre bout la place, prête à en découdre au moindre regard hostile. Le sien, enflammé, toisait l'aînée des Strauss. Par instinct de survie, les quatre hommes s'écartèrent de l'espace qui séparaient les deux responsables du marché de Noël. La tension était palpable, et l'ambiance « Noël » fut remplacée par une ambiance « Western ».

La reine des fées avança vers eux, et sa démarche décidée ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« -J'ai enfin compris pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps... J'espérais une erreur de ta part, mais je crois que tu es pleinement consciente que tu es en train de saboter tout ce marché, fit-elle d'un ton calme et accusateur.

-Moi, saboter ? C'est toi qui es trop obstinée pour accepter que mon thème a eu plus de succès que le tien ! Tu étais présente lors du vote. « L'Atelier du Père Noël » a gagné, voilà tout ! Accepte ta défaite, et arrête de gâcher les efforts des équipes de Magnolia-Est ! » lui répondit Mirajane, les poings serrés, tentant de canaliser sa colère.

Erza voulut répondre, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Sur ce, j'ai autre chose à faire. Retourne à la Guilde, tu seras plus utile là-bas. » ajouta Mira, joignant le geste à la parole.

Makarov leur avait interdit de se battre sans raison à Magnolia : le retour de Fairy Tail devait se faire en douceur, sans terroriser la population. Mais il en fallait bien plus à Titania pour abandonner un conflit sans avoir cherché à vaincre son adversaire. Elle ramassa un peu de neige par terre, en fit une boule et la jeta en plein sur la nuque de Mirajane. Touché.

« Tu oublies que le vote a eu lieu à l'avant-dernière assemblée générale. Si tu avais fait l'effort de venir à la dernière, tu aurais appris que ton projet avait de sérieux problèmes : paraît que tu te serais inspirée du marché de Noël de Crocus de l'année dernière. Pas terrible, comme plagiat... »

La blanche se retourna. Une aura noire était apparue autour d'elle, et promettait de transformer la mage en démon. Il était temps de décamper.

« -C'était un simple hasard ! Et ça ne change rien au vote final. Tu es juste jalouse !

-Moi, jalouse ? »

Max tapota doucement l'épaule de Droy, et lui désigna la cabane derrière eux. Ce dernier acquiesça. Il avait compris, et fit passer le message de la même manière à ses deux autres coéquipiers. Ils reculèrent l'un après l'autre à petits pas, pour ne pas se faire repérer, et rentrèrent en file indienne dans le petit stand, où ils s'accroupirent contre un mur.

« -Viens m'affronter si tu es si sûre de toi que ça ! Et que la gagnante choisisse le thème définitif !

-Là, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Prépare des mouchoirs pour pleurer, Titania ! »

Bruit d'acier, bruit d'ailes. Les deux mages s'envolèrent. Ce fut la dernière chose que Jet, Droy, Max et Wakaba virent d'elles ce jour-là. Et ils n'en voulaient pas plus.

Tous cachés dans la cabane, ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement en s'installant plus confortablement. Ils étaient en sécurité pour l'instant, pour autant que l'une des deux harpies ne cherchât à mettre le feu au bois. Leurs halètements s'atténuèrent et disparurent après quelques minutes. Au-dessus de leur tête, le combat faisait rage.

Wakaba alluma sa pipe, philosophe.

« Laissons quelqu'un d'autre les séparer, et prenons une pause. Ça finira bien par s'arrêter. On est pas encore trop mal ici... »

Max, Jet et Droy acquiescèrent. Et quand le mage du sable sortit un sachet de pains d'épices et le fit passer aux autres, l'attente leur parut déjà moins désagréable...

* * *

 _Voilà, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, l'idée m'est venue de Splatoon, avec deux camps qui doivent peindre un terrain de leur couleur._

 _Le titre fait évidemment référence à « The Nightmare Before Christmas », ou « L'étrange Noël de M. Jack » en VF. Je sais que je fais passer Mira et Erza pour des harpies, mais il y a des sujets avec lesquels on ne plaisante pas. :)_

 _A demain pour le nouvel OS: « Une journée en enfance»_

 _Bonne soirée!_


	3. Journée en enfance

_Encore mille mercis pour vos reviews ! Elles réchauffent encore plus le cœur qu'un chocolat chaud !_

 _C'est parti pour un tour du côté de la jeune génération de Fairy Tail !_

* * *

 **Journée en enfance**

Dans les rues de Magnolia, le manteau blanc et immaculé de la neige avait disparu, transformé en une pâte grisâtre mi-solide mi-liquide et pas vraiment festive. Seule la perspective des fêtes de Noël et les préparatifs qui allaient avec gardaient les gens de bonne humeur, sans quoi tous auraient sans doute prié pour un retour rapide du printemps, sans profiter de la saison présente.

Mais une fois qu'on quittait l'enceinte de la ville, l'hiver retrouvait sa magie : les collines aux alentours resplendissaient d'un blanc aveuglant sous les rayons du soleil, le moindre coup de vent déclenchait une pluie de sucre glace dans les forêts, tant la neige qui recouvrait les sapins était poudreuse, et l'air pur qui mordait les joues annonçait l'arrivée prochaine des grands froids.

L'Homme, comme tant d'autres mammifères, cherche tout naturellement, en de pareilles circonstances, à se terrer au chaud et à attendre le retour des beaux jours, avec des réserves de nourriture bien grasse et des occupations plus ou moins intellectuelles pour l'aider à patienter. Mais il existe une catégorie d' _homo sapiens sapiens_ qui échappe à cette règle.

Cette catégorie avait justement conquis lesdites collines et en avait fait son terrain de jeu : luge, dégringolades, batailles de boules de neige, constructions de cabanes et d'igloos... Tous les enfants de Magnolia avaient désertés les rues pour s'amuser dans la neige.

Les trois cadets de Fairy Tail ne faisaient pas exception : Roméo et Wendy avaient proposé d'emmener Asuka, encore trop jeune pour y aller toute seule, et ses parents avaient accepté sans problème, en leur prêtant même deux luges.

Descendre une pente à une vitesse folle, la neige giclant des deux côtés, sentir l'air froid geler son visage... Quoi de mieux pour faire le plein de sensations en hiver ?

Malheureusement, aucune pente ne s'allonge à l'infini... Et arrive toujours le moment où il faut s'arrêter, pour remonter la pente à pied...

« Laisse-moi faire, j'ai assez de force pour tirer les deux ! Et oublie pas que tu dois porter Asuka ! »

Wendy soupira. Elle n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais il avait raison. Non pas qu'elle cherchât absolument à avoir raison, mais elle était gênée de donner du travail supplémentaire à Roméo. Il en était parfaitement capable, mais c'était une question de principe : faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre la vie des autres plus simple. A cause de cet état d'esprit, elle était sans cesse rongée par la culpabilité dès qu'on essayait de lui rendre service, et malgré ses efforts pour se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal en se faisant aider, elle ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise. Mais bon, au moins, on trouvait ça mignon à Fairy Tail...

Devant elle, Asuka jouait à sauter dans la neige jusqu'à s'y enfoncer le plus la prit dans ses bras. Elle protesta d'abord, mais dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient refaire une descente en luge, elle se laissa porter, trop impatiente à l'idée de dévaler la pente à toute vitesse.

L'ascension commença, périlleuse. Les collisions entre les lugeurs et les « tireurs » n'étaient pas rares : Wendy avait même dû avoir recours un peu plus tôt à un sort pour dévier deux chauffards qui lui fonçaient dessus, et un second pour empêcher Roméo d'aller leur coller un pain.

Elle commençait à s'épuiser, mais l'enthousiasme de ses camarades la poussait en avant : Roméo progressait d'un pas énergique vers le sommet, Asuka applaudissait en criant « Encore ! Encore ! » et d'autres enfants qu'ils croisaient leur posaient sans cesse des questions ou essayaient de les faire participer à leurs jeux. Ils étaient ravis de côtoyer des « grands », mages de Fairy Tail qui plus est, et n'allaient pas louper l'occasion de leur parler.

Enfin, les deux mages atteignirent le somment sans accident. Cette colline-là avait échappé aux jeux les plus dévastateurs, et la plupart de ceux qui ne redescendaient directement en luge s'allongeaient dans la neige pour y imprimer des anges ou se reposaient dans le calme.

Roméo s'était assis sur l'une des luges, et prenait une pause bien méritée. Il invita ses deux amies à faire de même sur l'autre « véhicule », et sortit des biscuits de son sac pour les partager. Asuka en prit un, et avant même de l'avoir mangé entièrement, partit jouer avec d'autres enfants à côté. Rester assise sans rien faire, c'était un truc de grands.

« Elle est aussi aventurière que ses parents, on dirait. » remarqua Roméo en retirant une de ses chaussures pour enlever la neige qui s'y était introduite.

Wendy acquiesça en souriant, tout en gardant un œil sur leur protégée. Elle comprenait à présent un peu mieux Carla, qui avait veillé sur elle pendant des années. Cette dernière n'était pas avec elle ce jour-là, prise d'un coup de fatigue. Arrivait-il aux Exceeds d'hiberner ? Ça n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant, mais peut-être que l'hiver qui arrivait s'annonçait différent ? Elle devrait lui demander à son retour.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que le jeune mage lui tendait un biscuit, et il dut secouer le paquet avec vigueur pour attirer son attention. Elle se reprit, rougit et le remercia timidement.

« -Excuse-moi, je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée.

« -Ça fait combien de temps ? Tu aurais dû le dire ! On aurait fait une pause plus tôt ! Ou même rentrer, ça fait longtemps qu'on est ici. »

Il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Ses yeux noirs ne la lâchaient plus. Encore une fois, elle rougit.

« Tu aurais le cœur de lui dire de rentrer maintenant ? » fit-elle en lui désignant la petite.

Elle s'était trouvé un groupe d'amis avec une aisance propre à l'enfance. Cadette dans le groupe qu'elle s'était trouvé, elle en était vite devenue la chouchou.

« -T'as raison, j'aimerais pas, à sa place. Et vu comme j'étais à son âge, ça aurait dégénéré avec mon père...

-Influence de Natsu ?

-Sûrement. »

Wendy aurait aimé connaître un peu mieux ce passé que beaucoup à la guilde partageaient. Bien qu'elle eût vécu suffisamment d'aventures avec les autres, il existait toujours une certaine distance entre elle et certains membres, due à son arrivée tardive. Elle ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire, faire partie de Fairy Tail était une des périodes les plus heureuses de sa vie. Elle aurait cependant aimé abolir cette dernière barrière, en écoutant les souvenirs plus anciens de ses camarades, et en partageant les siens. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé le demander, de par cette distance justement. De plus, consciente de faire partie des plus jeunes, elle se voyait difficilement interroger Macao ou Alzack sur un sujet si personnel. Ce n'était pas comme discuter avec la Team Natsu, ou Levy, ou Mira...

« Tu m'as entendu ? »

Elle fut à nouveau tirée de ses pensées par Roméo. Décidément, elle passait plus de temps dans ses réflexions que dans la vie réelle aujourd'hui.

Il la regardait, l'ai un peu inquiet. Elle le rassura :

« -Désolée, je rêvais, mais c'est rien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'était peut-être trop personnel comme question... Je te demandais juste comment tu étais, toi, quand tu étais petite ? »

Comment avait-elle été quand elle était petite ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, Grandine, son enseignement, sa rencontre avec Carla... Ces images restaient gravées dans sa tête, et gardaient une netteté incroyable malgré le passage du temps. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d' _elle-même_ , de son caractère, de ses émotions ou de ses sentiments lors de son enfance.

« -Laisse tomber, c'était pas très malin comme question... Je la pose comme ça au milieu de nulle-part, c'était un peu brusque, s'excusa le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Désolé.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. J'en ai jamais vraiment parlé, c'est pour ça que je cherche comment formuler tout ça. Mais c'est pas vraiment très intéressant...

-Je te crois pas. Toutes les histoires sont intéressantes, et tu fais pas exception. Et j'écoute volontiers, si ça te gêne pas de raconter. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et quitta sa luge pour s'asseoir sur celle de Wendy. Cet intérêt la surprit. Depuis quand Roméo Combolt était le genre de garçon à aimer s'asseoir pour parler du passé des autres ? Elle le connaissait surtout comme une version plus jeune que Natsu, certes préoccupé du bien-être de ses coéquipiers, mais plus prompt à tabasser des ennemis qu'à écouter des récits de vie. Mais après tout, il aimait bien les dragons, et elle était une Dragon Slayer... Il voulait juste en savoir plus à propos de Grandine, rien de plus. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de raconter, peu importe les intentions réelles de son auditeur.

Elle se jeta à l'eau. Son récit n'avait aucune cohérence : il s'agissait plutôt de bribes glanées çà-et-là dans sa mémoire, les plus beaux, les plus tristes, les plus instructifs,... Comme un flot trop longtemps retenu derrière un barrage, ses paroles s'écoulaient sans pause, et Roméo n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi intéressé.

Ses premières leçons avec Grandine, les quelques fois où elles avaient volé ensemble, ne faisant plus qu'un avec le ciel et le vent, les progrès lents mais certains de Wendy en magie...

Elle allait en venir à la partie la plus émouvante, la disparition de Grandine, à laquelle les événements de l'année précédente avaient donné une toute autre couleur. Mais elle fut interrompue par des cris. Roméo et elle se retournèrent en même temps, et virent qu'Asuka courait vers eux, les larmes aux yeux, la morve au nez, une moue désespérée. Derrière elle, une dispute semblait avoir éclaté au milieu des autres enfants.

La petite se jeta dans les bras de Wendy, en hoquetant des paroles incompréhensibles. Roméo quitta la luge et s'accroupit près d'elles.

« -Chuut, tout va bien... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'en fais pas, on est là... Dis-moi qu'est ce qui va pas, murmura Wendy en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

-Mino, il a... il a dit... que...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que le Père Noël existait pas... Et Aaron a dit que... que j'étais un bébé, pa'ce que... je croyais encore... »

Roméo étouffa de justesse un juron, en lançant un regard noir aux gamins concernés. Ils avaient quand même pas osé dire ça à une petite...

Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard paniqué. S'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution et la ramenaient dans cet état, ils allaient se faire étriper par Alzack et Bisca. Il fallait faire vite.

« Mais non, c'est pas vrai, tu sais bien que les garçons disent tous des bêtises. Le Père Noël existe. »

La voix de Wendy était si mal-assurée que même un bébé aurait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Elle lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à Roméo.

« -Elle... Elle a raison, bégaya-t-il, complètement perdu.

-Ils ont dit que vous diriez ça ! En plus, si t'es un garçon, tu viens sûrement de dire une bêtise. C'est Wendy qui l'a dit. »

Logique imparable. La Dragon Slayer soupira. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à une telle situation. Elle chercha à nouveau l'aide de Roméo, en articulant un silencieux « Improvise, c'est ton truc, moi, je suis nulle. ». Il fronça les sourcils, concentré, avant de commencer à parler, en pesant chacun de ses mots. Il tapota l'épaule de la petite, et la força à tourner les têtes vers lui.

« Asuka ? Il faut que je te dise une chose très importante... Je sais que le Père Noël existe, car je l'ai rencontré une fois, le soir de Noël. Tu vois le grand pilier au milieu de Fairy Tail ? Et ben j'étais caché derrière pour attendre qu'il vienne avec les cadeaux... »

Les hoquets s'étaient atténués, et elle le fixait à présent d'un regard curieux. Par dessus son épaule, Wendy lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer. C'était bien parti. En plus, le mage semblait gagner en aisance au fur et à mesure de son récit.

« Il est venu, mais il m'a remarqué. Tu sais qu'il a de très bons yeux ? Mais comme c'était la première depuis longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait attendu, il m'a dit qu'il me confierait un secret : il commençait à être très fatigué et voulait prendre sa retraite. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser les enfants sans cadeaux, alors il voulait que je dise à tous les parents du monde d'acheter des cadeaux pour les enfants, car il était trop vieux pour ce travail. »

Le récit devenait moins joyeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continuât sur ce ton-là.

« Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il serait très heureux de récompenser des enfants vraiment très sages, et qu'il continuerait de passer chez eux, parce qu'ils le méritaient bien, continua-t-il, les deux filles buvant ses paroles. Et que si je rencontrais quelqu'un de très courageux, il faudrait que je lui écrive pour l'avertir, et il viendrait personnellement lui rendre visite à Fairy Tail. »

Wendy commençait à voir où il voulait en venir. L'idée était géniale, et si elle se laissait convaincre, il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver un Père Noël suffisamment crédible.

« -Et je crois que je vais l'inviter cette année, parce qu'il voudra sûrement voir la petite fille la plus maligne du monde.

-C'est qui ? C'est moi ? murmura l'intéressée, la voix un peu plus assurée.

-Bah évidemment, tu crois que ce serait qui d'autre ? Et comme ça, tu verras qu'il existe vraiment, le Père Noël. Faut pas croire ce que les autres racontent. On fait comme ça, alors ? » conclut-il en souriant.

La magie de Noël s'était sûrement infiltrée dans son discours, car même Wendy douta quelques secondes de l'inexistence du Père Noël. Et l'effet sur Asuka en était démultiplié : elle avait définitivement arrêté de pleurer, et fixait Roméo d'un air admiratif.

« -Promis ? renifla-t-elle une dernière fois, en lui tendant le bras.

-Promis. » jura-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Enfin, un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asuka. Elle quitta l'étreinte de Wendy, et s'essuya les joues trempées avec le revers de son gant. Roméo, fier, se releva, et étira ses muscles endoloris par sa position inconfortable. Il dit avec un sourire enfin dépourvu de toute crispation forcée :

« On fait une dernière course et on va boire un chocolat chaud ? »

La proposition emballa tout de suite ses deux amies, qui se mirent en position sur leur véhicule, Asuka serrée dans les bras de Wendy et prête à se pencher au maximum au moindre virage. L'incident était oublié.

« Le perdant devra tirer les luges demain ! » cria Roméo avant de s'élancer sur la piste, sans se soucier du moindre fair-play. Avec des « Sale tricheur ! » et des « Tu vas voir ce qui t'attend quand on arrive en bas ! », les deux filles se ruèrent à sa suite, décidée à rattraper les quelques secondes de retard qu'il avait grappillées.

Wendy éclata de rire, et ce sourire épanoui ne quitta plus son visage de la journée. Si il existait toujours une certaine distance entre elle et les plus « vieux » de la guilde, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur la jeune génération.

 _Il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver un Père Noël suffisamment crédible._

A quelques kilomètres de là, Elfman frissonna, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

 _Vous le sentez venir, le mauvais quart d'heure d'Elfman Strauss ?:D_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à demain pour le prochain chapitre : « Fantômes du passé »_


	4. Fantôme du passé

_Mille mercis pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! 3_

 _Pardon pour cette publication tardive, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Fantôme du passé**

L'affluence à la guilde diminuait au fil des jours, mais cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel : tous ceux qui le pouvaient partaient en mission à ce moment-là, pour gagner encore quelques Jewels avant les fêtes. Petites corvées, transport, livraisons, baby-sitting... Tout travail était bon à prendre pour mettre un peu de beurre dans la dinde de Noël.

Juvia ne faisait pas exception : sa mission, contrairement aux autres, lui avait été confiée par le Maître lui-même. L'exécuter prendrait moins d'une heure (la mission, pas le Maître, hein) sans difficultés majeures, mais son importance était capitale.

Devant la porte du bureau qu'elle venait de quitter, la mage passa encore une fois en revue tous les éléments qu'elle devait connaître.

Connaissance et vérification de l'emplacement des locaux de la cible ? Fait. Sac pour transporter le butin ? Pris. Quantité d'argent suffisante ? Oui. Marche à suivre claire ? Oui.

Juvia était prête à partir, après avoir fait signe aux quelques personnes présentes et vérifié si Gray-sama ne traînait pas dans les parages. Elle quitta la chaleur agréable et réconfortante de la guilde pour se plonger dans le blizzard extérieur. Le climat devait sans doute compenser le temps merveilleux qu'il avait octroyé à Magnolia la veille. Heureusement, le parapluie qu'elle avait « offert » au bonhomme de neige à l'extérieur était toujours planté dans son bras. Elle s'en saisit. Ce n'était de loin pas optimal pour la protéger contre tous les caprices du temps, mais ça suffirait. Et à son retour, la « marchandise » serait plus en sécurité.

La boutique de destination se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, et la neige accumulée sur le sol ne laissait passer aucune calèche ou toute autre forme de véhicule. Elle devrait y aller à pied.

« C'est l'élément de Gray-sama, ça ne peut faire que du bien à Juvia... » se répétait-elle mentalement pour se donner du courage, en avançant le long de la Rue centrale, qu'elle distinguait surtout grâce aux décorations illuminées et stands du marché. En plus du mauvais temps, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Peu de gens avaient le courage de sortir, et la mage de l'eau les comprenait : elle avait hâte de terminer sa mission, retourner à Fairy Hills, allumer une bougie sur l'hôtel de Gray-sama, prendre un bain chaud et se poser dans un fauteuil avec un bon thé chaud. Elle passerait probablement la soirée à peindre : cette passion, découverte quelques mois auparavant, occupait ses longues soirées d'hiver, quand l'ambiance à Fairy Tail devenait trop difficile à supporter. La fabrication des _teru teru bozu_ lui rappelait trop son passé peu joyeux, et n'était plus appropriée à sa vie post-Phantom Lord. Elle avait trouvé la paix auprès de cette Guilde, tout comme une raison de vivre. Et ce nouvel état d'esprit convenait parfaitement aux œuvres à l'aquarelle.

Ses pas la menèrent à une petite place, où quelques courageux s'étaient amassés autour d'un stand de vin chaud. Qu'est-ce que certains feraient pas pour un peu d'alcool...

Sans s'arrêter, elle observait les buveurs, à la recherche d'une de ses amies, « habituée » du milieu. Mal lui en prit : elle ne fit pas attention à une plaque de glace devant elle, et s'en rendit compte trop tard, au moment où ses pieds s'envolèrent vers le ciel.

Mais un bras puissant la rattrapa _in extremis_. A ce contact, tous les scénarios romantiques possibles et imaginables passèrent devant ses yeux, en même temps : un Gray à moitié nu, la rattrapant dans ses bras et lui avouant son amour incontesté, avant de l'emmener dans son château de glace... Elle ferma les yeux, et un sourire épanoui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Désillusion. Ce n'était pas la voix à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle ouvrit un œil.

« T'as l'air complètement pétée. T'as fait quoi ? »

Gajeel Redfox, dans toute sa splendeur.

En une seconde, elle se remit sur pied, à une distance raisonnable du Dragon Slayer, et scruta rapidement les alentours à la recherche de Gray. Pourvu qu'il ne les eût pas vus si proches...

« -Tout va bien, Gajeel-kun... Juvia devait juste partir en mission, et elle a glissé...

-J'ai vu ça. Mais c'est mal parti pour ta mission, si tu te vautres déjà à cinq-cents mètres de la guilde...

-Non, Juvia doit juste aller chercher une commande à _Aiguille d'Or_ , un magasin de couture. Pour des costumes. »

Gajeel fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« _Aiguille d'Or_ ? C'est pas derrière la gare, vers le cimetière ? »

Elle acquiesça. Qui aurait cru que Gajeel connaissait une telle boutique ?

« C'est marrant, parce que je vais dans le coin-là moi aussi. Y'a un bon magasin de musique dans la même rue, et j'ai besoin de cordes pour ma guitare. »

Juvia lui sourit. La question posée était implicite, tout comme sa réponse. Oui, ils pouvaient faire le chemin ensemble. D'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent en route, cachés plus ou moins sous le parapluie de Juvia.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et avaient développé avec le temps une forme de complicité silencieuse. Sans doute était-ce un vestige de leurs années à Phantom Lord, où partager ses sentiments n'était pas vraiment recommandé, et où les seules conversations tournaient autour du « travail », des dégâts et méfaits commis et d'autres sujets peu louables. Les silences avaient alors pris une toute autre valeur : ils étaient devenu absence de méchanceté, ce qui pouvait le plus s'apparenter à la paix dans une Guilde noire.

Avec Gajeel, il y en avait eu, de ces moments de silence. Et étonnamment, Juvia s'était sentie bien, détendue, sereine, pendant ces silences. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à rester seule avec Gajeel, sans parler, juste en écoutant le silence. Comme si leur masque de mages maléfiques tombait quelques instants, pour mettre à nu leurs véritables personnalités.

Les temps avaient changé, mais cette habitude était restée. Ils discutaient souvent aussi, certes, mais ces moments muets revenaient toujours, tôt ou tard, encore plus sereins qu'avant.

Ils progressèrent lentement quelques centaines de mètres, serrés comme des sardines, avant que Gajeel ne quittât l'abri du parapluie : il avait une capuche, et ils iraient plus vite comme ça.

« Tu vas chercher quoi comme costumes ? » demanda-t-il après ce long silence.

Juvia hésita. La mission devait rester la plus secrète possible, pour garder la surprise jusqu'au six décembre... Mais le dire à une seule personne en dehors des personnes concernées, c'était pas trop grave, non ?

« -Un costume de Saint-Nicolas, d'ange et de démon. Tu te souviens qu'on organise la Saint-Nicolas pour toute la ville à Fairy Tail, cette année ?

-Pas fait attention... Et c'est pour qui ces costumes ? »

Elle avait éveillé son intérêt, même s'il faisait semblant de ne s'intéresser que par politesse. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour être dupe.

« Trois personnes de la Guilde. Elles sont parfaites pour ce rôle, et en plus, elles se ressemblent beaucoup, comme elles viennent de la même famille. Ça sera tellement crédible si elles jouent le jeu ! »

Juvia devinait les mécanismes qui s'étaient mis en route dans le cerveau de Gajeel, rien qu'en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Son visage s'éclaircit enfin, et un début de rire monta de sa gorge :

« -Tu vas pas me dire que...

-Que ?

-C'est les Strauss qui vont s'en charger ?! éclata-t-il enfin, mort de rire. Elfman, en Saint-Nicolas ?! T'es sérieuse ? »

Son rire était étouffé par la neige, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait résonné dans toute la rue. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de faire moins de bruit sous peine de gâcher la surprise. Il comprit tout de suite, et tenta d'étouffer ses gloussements tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

« OK, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Et j'arrête d'en parler... »

Le calme s'installa à nouveau entre eux, mais des échos du rire de Gajeel étaient restés : ils étaient tous les deux plus détendus. Enfin, c'était le sentiment de Juvia, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil une ombre passer sur le visage de Gajeel.

« En tout cas, ça changera des Noëls à Phantom Lord... » fit-il doucement devant son regard interrogateur.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Juvia pour venir se muer en souvenirs douloureux dans sa tête. Un souvenir qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de son âme. Elle s'arrêta.

Leur première mission de Noël à tous les deux... Et également dernière.

Au premier abord, la mission n'avait pas eu l'air bien méchante. S'infiltrer en costume de Père Noël dans une fête de riches, kidnapper un enfant, demander une rançon, la prélever et remettre la somme au commanditaire, tout en touchant une généreuse part. Pas de mort, pas de blessés, juste un gamin un peu traumatisé. Plutôt soft, comme mission.

Juvia avait accepté tout de suite : au moins, elle n'aurait pas de sang sur les mains cette fois-ci. A sa grande surprise, Gajeel avait accepté aussi. Sans doute pour se dérouiller après une période de convalescence.

Tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes pour commencer : l'infiltration, l'enlèvement, la demande de rançon. Mais d'une manière qui lui était encore inconnue à ce jour, le petit avait réussi à s'enfuir, seul la nuit et dans le froid. Et malgré les recherches de Gajeel et de Juvia, ç'avait été les garde-chasse qui l'avaient retrouvé au petit matin à quelques kilomètres de leur planque, mort de froid.

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Juvia, et elle luttait pour étouffer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Malgré les années, ces souvenirs revenaient parfois la hanter. Le petit s'était enfui tout seul, mais ils étaient responsables de sa mort.

Elle leva les yeux vers Gajeel, qui s'était aussi arrêté et mis devant elle. Même s'il n'était pas au bord des larmes, le chagrin se lisait sur son visage. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Après une seconde de surprise, il l'enlaça.

« On ne laissera plus jamais quelque chose comme ça se reproduire. Plus jamais. » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots étouffés.

Son ami savait très bien ce que c'était que ce « ça ». Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Plus jamais. »

* * *

 _Pour cette histoire d'ange et de démon qui accompagnent Saint-Nicolas, je me suis inspirée de la tradition tchèque, où Saint-Nicolas est toujours accompagné des deux quand il va voir les enfants. Je trouvais que ça collait plutôt bien aux Strauss._

 _Et la partie plus sombre de cette histoire m'est venue en l'écrivant (d'où la publication si tardive).Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel changement d'ambiance, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette fin._

 _A demain pour le prochain OS, plus joyeux cette fois-ci, promis : « Comme neige au soleil »_


	5. Comme neige au soleil

_Cinquième jour, cinquième chocolat, cinquième histoire. Bonne lecture!_

 _Référence Disney dans ce chapitre : saurez-vous la trouver ?_

* * *

 **Comme neige au soleil**

« Je déclare donc... »

Trépignement impatient à côté d'elle.

« ... le concours du meilleur bonhomme de neige... »

Nouveau trépignement d'impatience, accompagné d'une longue expiration et d'une brusque augmentation de la température. Natsu était intenable. Lucy soupira.

« ... ouvert. Vous avez une heure à partir de trois... »

La neige fondait autour des pieds de son coéquipier. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de se brûler la main, elle lui aurait collé une gifle pour qu'il se calmât.

« ...deux... »

La mage céleste jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres équipes, nombreuses cette année-là. Le concours était ouvert à tous, de 7 à 77 ans, mages ou non-mages, puisque l'utilisation d'un quelconque pouvoir engendrait une élimination.

« ...un... »

Pourquoi avait-elle pris part à ce concours ? Ah oui, il fallait une troisième personne pour compléter la Team Natsu-Happy. Pourquoi elle ? Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre dans les alentours lors des inscriptions. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Le coup de départ la tira de ses pensées. Natsu l'attrapa par le bras, et la précipita à sa suite vers la parcelle qu'on leur avait attribué. Happy volait derrière eux, tout aussi excité que Natsu.

« -OK les gars, on fait comme on a prévu ! On va faire le meilleur dragon de neige qui a jamais existé !

-Aye, sir ! »

La dernière fois que Lucy avait construit quelque chose, ça devait être 10 ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez son père. Et sans amis véritables pour jouer, elle n'était jamais restée dehors très longtemps.

« Arrête de rêver, Lucy ! Tu dois dessiner les contours par terre, pendant qu'on ramasse la neige avec Happy. Dépêche-toi ! »

Ses deux coéquipiers s'étaient jeté dans la couche de neige épaisse des bords de leur terrain pour la ramener vers le centre, où apparaîtrait bientôt le plus grand dragon de tous les temps (après Igneel, évidemment, fallait pas exagérer).

Pressée d'en avoir fini, Lucy se mit au travail. Elle avait un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était dit la veille à propos de la forme finale de leur oeuvre. Une esquisse apparut bientôt dans la neige, traçant les contours de l'arrière-train de l'animal, de sa queue, de ses pattes avant. Pour le reste du corps, ça viendrait s'entasser sur cette base.

 _Plus que 59 minutes avant d'en avoir terminé..._

La moitié du temps imparti s'était écoulée. Leur construction avait bien avancé : le dragon se dressait fièrement sur ses pattes arrières, la gueule ouverte, les dents acérées, prêt à attaquer n'importe quel ennemi du pays des glaces. Ils s'attaquaient maintenant aux détails, et à la construction des ailes. La tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévue : Natsu les voulait déployées, et refusait catégoriquement tout contre-argument. Si, c'était possible de les faire tenir presque dans le vide, il fallait juste savoir s'y prendre. Non, il n'était pas nul en physique, c'était juste les autres qui étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre ses idées. Non, il ne changerait pas d'avis, et son statut de chef de groupe lui donnait raison.

Lucy soupira d'exaspération, quand le début d'aile de neige qu'elle avait réussi à construire s'effondra pour la troisième fois sous ses yeux. A côté d'elle, Natsu s'occupait de modeler des pics de glace, pour donner une illusion de décor autour de leur création, et Happy gravait des détails sur le corps du dragon, comme les yeux, les écailles, les griffes ou les dents.

Elle jeta un regard aux autres participants, pour voir où ils en étaient. : si à leur droite, les sept groupes n'avaient pas l'air de constituer une véritable menace, une sérieuse concurrence se dessinait à leur gauche, par la présence trois jeunes filles. Si les deux cadettes, une petite rouquine aux tâches de rousseur et une blonde aux très longs cheveux, s'attelaient à construire un bonhomme de neige tout simple, l'aînée s'était désintéressée de cette création plutôt classique pour se lancer dans son propre projet : un palais des glaces. Sa tresse blonde virevoltait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle faisait apparaître sous ses doigts des remparts, des tours, des escaliers... On aurait dit qu'elle utilisait de la magie, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait avoir une véritable aisance avec la neige, et avait toutes les chances de remporter la victoire, même toute seule. A juste titre.

Lucy fut tirée de sa contemplation par un Natsu toujours plus tendu. Il lui secoua le bras.

« -Appelle Virgo, ou un autre esprit... chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Invoque un esprit, on va jamais y arriver, sinon. T'en fais pas, personne verra rien... » répéta le Dragon Slayer, toujours plus impatient.

Quoi ? Il lui demandait de tricher ? Hors de question !

« S't'euplaît... On va perdre, sinon... Faut vraiment qu'on fasse des ailes correctes, sinon c'est la honte... »

Il accompagna sa supplication d'un regard de chien battu. Plus que n'importe quelle autre de ses attaques, c'était ce qui faisait ployer Lucy à tous les coups. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle était décidément trop bonne poire...

La mage céleste jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbitre et aux spectateurs. Tous se tenaient du même côté du terrain, et discutaient entre eux, sans forcément prêter attention à ce qui se passait. Si elle faisait vite, cette petite tricherie passerait inaperçue.

Silencieusement, elle invoqua Virgo. Même si ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun rapport avec la neige, elle s'était toujours montrée d'une grande utilité dans les situations les plus diverses et variées. L'Esprit céleste apparut derrière le dragon, de manière à ce que personne (ou presque) dans le public ne la vît.

« Il nous faut des ailes déployées pour ce dragon, et vite. J'ai besoin que tu en sculptes dans la neige, en trouvant une idée pour les faire tenir en équilibre. Fais-le en restant cachée ici, et donne-les-moi quand elles seront terminées. Je m'occupe de les fixer. Toi, personne doit te voir, OK ? »

Virgo, consciente de l'importance de la discrétion, acquiesça silencieusement, et se mit au travail. Lucy revint vers l'avant du dragon de neige, avant que son absence ne parût trop suspecte, et se remit à tenter de créer des ailes, en faisant semblant cette fois-ci. Happy continuait à dessiner des détails dans la peau du dragon, et Natsu peaufinait l'esquisse de décor qu'il venait de terminer.

Lucy jetait de temps en temps des regards discrets dans la direction de Virgo. Les jets de neige qui fusaient parfois de là-derrière lui indiquait qu'elle travaillait assidûment. Elle fit un signe discret à Natsu pour lui montrer la progression : il lui sourit radieusement, et se détendit enfin un peu depuis le début de la compétition. Lucy le vit jeter un regard en coin aux autres groupes, et, par réflexe, fit de même. Elle croisa d'autres regards qui l'observaient d'un air curieux. Avaient-ils deviné que quelque chose de suspect se tramait dans leur équipe ?

 _Pourvu qu'ils ne la repèrent pas..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sifflement étouffé l'avertit enfin que la première aile était terminée. Elle retourna vers Virgo. Sous ses mains, le résultat était à la hauteur des espérances les plus ambitieuses. Rien qu'avec les ailes, ils auraient gagné la compétition.

Mais comment la coller à la bête pour que ça eût l'air naturel ? Une aile ne pouvait surgir « comme ça » de nulle-part, il fallait faire semblant de l'avoir construite. Mais comment ?

La constellationiste se retourna, espérant trouver une idée avec Natsu, mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un arbitre. Et mer...

« Alors comme ça, on essaie de tricher ? » dit le juge d'une voix suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de toute l'assemblée. Derrière lui se cachait un des autres concurrents, un jeune mage d'une vingtaine d'année, reconnaissable au tatouage d'une guilde sur sa joue.

Quelque part, un sifflet retentit, suivi d'un grondement de protestation. Ça ne servait plus à rien de nier les faits et de se la jouer discrets. Lucy leva les mains en l'air et baissa les yeux. Pour éviter une humiliation encore plus grande, elle préférait se rendre tout de suite, et tout avouer. Oui, ils avaient triché et venaient d'être pris sur le fait. Oui, il fallait les éliminer sur le champ. Non, elle ne s'y opposerait pas le moins du monde.

Restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ses coéquipiers en fissent de même.

« Hé, face de pet ! C'est toi qui a cafté ? »

Loupé.

Happy vint se poser sagement aux pieds de Lucy, qui se retourna vers Natsu. Celui-ci fixait d'un regard fou de rage le mage aux côtés de l'arbitre.

« -Tu crois quoi ? C'est pas parce que t'es de Fairy Tail que tu peux tout te permettre !

-Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu tes incantations débiles pour faire tenir la neige ? T'as rien à te vanter ! »

La tension montait entre ces deux-là. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, se toisant d'un regard qu'ils voulaient le plus féroce possible. Le juge perdit soudain tout intérêt pour Lucy, et recula de quelques pas pour se cacher derrière le palais des glaces de l'autre groupe. La blonde ne bougea pas, mais se tenait prête à intervenir si les choses allaient trop loin... Ou pas.

« Hé, arrêtez, ou allez vous battre ailleurs... » pipa-t-elle timidement, sans effet.

« -Viens te battre, si tu l'oses !

-Avec plaisir, espèce de loser ! Je crame d'envie de te démolir la tronche ! »

Les deux se mirent en position de combat. Les bras de Natsu s'enflammèrent. Il ne cherchait sûrement pas à blesser son adversaire, simplement à l'impressionner. Seulement, cette fanfaronnade faisait dangereusement monter la température. A côté de constructions de neige très fragiles...

La constellationiste se rendit compte trop tard du danger imminent, et assista, impuissante, au souffle d'air chaud que Salamander balança dans « la tronche » du « loser ». Il le toucha, tout comme toutes les constructions dans le périmètre.

Si avant, seuls deux membres de deux équipes étaient concernés par un petit problème, grâce à Natsu, tout le monde se retrouva projeté dans de l'herbe humide et boueuse. Neige, bonshommes, sculptures... Tout avait fondu en quelques secondes, comme neige au soleil.

Après les premières secondes de surprise, tous se relevèrent doucement, encore un peu sonnés, et se mirent en quête du responsable de ce gâchis. Au total, plusieurs heures de travail avaient été réduites à néant, par la faute d'une seule tête brûlée...

Lucy enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, ils seraient morts tous les trois sur place. L'heure était venue de s'enfuir, et ce le plus vite possible.

« -Happy ? murmura Natsu, l'expression beaucoup moins courageuse.

-Aye, sir ! »

L'Exceed déploya ses ailes, et sauta sur le dos de son compagnon, pour l'attraper par les épaules et s'envoler avec lui. Les deux compères s'envolèrent. En laissant Lucy derrière eux, évidemment.

Cette dernière s'en rendit compte une seconde trop tard, et laissa échapper un juron, lorsque les deux étaient devenus des petits points dans le ciel. Ah, les traîtres ! Elle avait bien l'intention de les rattraper, pour leur passer un savon légendaire, mais il fallait d'abord échapper aux concurrents en colère.

« Je peux vous aider, maîtresse ? » pipa Virgo, complètement indifférente à ce qui se tramait dans les environs, toujours aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Au moins, on pouvait lui faire confiance, à elle.

Lucy sauta sur son dos, et lui ordonna de s'enfuir dans la direction où Natsu et Happy avaient disparu. Virgo s'exécuta, la foule sur ses talons.

 _Ils allaient le lui payer..._

* * *

 _Vous avez repéré la référence ?:)_

 _Voilà pour le 5ème OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et on se retrouve demain pour la Saint-Nicolas !_


	6. Saint-Nicolas

_Et voilà le chapitre de la Saint-Nicolas que vous attendez tous. Je me suis inspirée de la tradition en République tchèque, où Saint-Nicolas est toujours accompagné d'un ange (qui récompense les enfants sages) et d'un diable (qui punit les moins sages). Bonne lecture !_

 _Oui, je faisais bien référence à « Frozen » (« La Reine des neiges ») dans le chapitre précédent. :) Mais avec du recul, je me rends compte que faire tricher Natsu n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux, et que ça le rendait un peu OOC. Encore désolée pour cette petite digression._

* * *

 **Saint-Nicolas**

« C'est tout sauf viril, ce costume... Je peux pas le porter dignement ! »

Lisanna terminait les finitions de ce qui se trouverait dessous son costume. Avant même de mettre le la tunique et le manteau caractéristiques de Saint-Nicolas, il fallait transformer la silhouette musclée et virile d'Elfmann en quelque chose de plus rondouillard et doux, histoire d'éviter de faire peur aux enfants.

Elle tentait désespérément de rembourrer les bras et le ventre de son frère avec des chutes de tissu et un coussin, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Pour l'instant, le résultat n'était ni esthétique, ni confortable. Elle soupira.

A côté d'eux, dans le vestiaire de la guilde, Mira se pomponnait devant un miroir, pour donner à son visage des traits plus démoniaques (sans les pouvoirs et les risques de sa véritable forme démoniaque, pour une question évidente de sécurité). Et y'avait pas à dire, son costume envoyait du pâté ! Rien à voir avec les costumes vulgaires, destinés à un public plutôt adulte, qu'on trouvait dans tous les commerces !

La costumière avait réussi son coup : ni trop sexy ni trop prude, la robe rouge et noire descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, d'où elle se muait en une cascade de volants qui rappelaient les flammes des enfers. Une paire de petites ailes et de cornes démoniaques venaient compléter la tenue, transformant Mira' en diablotine parfaite !

« C'est juste pour quelques heures, Elf' nii-chan ! Pense à combien ça va faire plaisir aux enfants si on joue bien notre rôle. Pense à eux, on peut pas les laisser tomber ! » tenta encore une fois Lisanna, dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de gigoter. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant leur arrivée « officielle » à Fairy Tail. A ce rythme, seule leur frangine serait prête à temps.

Les Strauss avaient été sélectionnés d'office comme les représentants parfaits du trio Saint-Nicolas-Ange-Démon le 6 décembre, mais le Maître s'était tout de même enquis de leur avis auparavant. Si Lisa' et Mira' avaient tout de suite été emballés par l'idée, Elfman avait été réticent, et le restait toujours d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'il eût quelque chose contre Noël, les fêtes de fin d'année ou les enfants, il n'aimait tout simplement pas se donner en spectacle... Mais à deux voix contre une, et devant les regards insistants de ses frangines, il n'avait pas eu le choix...

Lisanna, toujours en tenue civile, parvint enfin à fixer solidement un coussin sur le ventre d'Elfman, donnant l'illusion d'un gros ventre. Elle déposa ses épingles et ses fils sur le banc des vestiaires, et prit la tunique et le manteau de Saint-Nicolas. Mirajane vint à son aide, et lui prit les vêtements des mains.

« Laisse-moi faire, je vais terminer à ta place. Va vite te préparer, je pense pas qu'ils s'attendent à un ange en jeans. » sourit-elle avec bienveillance, dévoilant ses dents acérées pour l'occasion. Lisanna acquiesça.

Pendant que la barmaid terminait d'habiller l'homme de la fratrie, la cadette se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour revêtir son costume d'ange, qui n'avait rien à envier à son alter-ego : on aurait dit que sa robe était tombée du ciel, avec sa texture aussi douce qu'un nuage et les plumes blanches dont étaient composées ses manches. Le confort n'était pas en reste : quand Lisanna l'eut mise, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Et elle avait hâte de déployer ses ailes, intégrées au costume. Selon la costumière, elles avaient un petit effet magique. Lequel ? Elle ne l'avait pas précisé, c'était une surprise.

Elle s'admira quelques instants dans le miroir, devant lequel Mira' maquillait Nii-chan pour lui donner un air plus vieux, et lui fixait la barbe. Elle créa une auréole magique au-dessus de sa tête, passa simplement un peu de poudre scintillantes sur ses joues. En tant qu'ange, elle devait garder un air pur et... angélique, justement, alors que sa sœur pouvait se permettre des traits d'eye-liner plus soutenus. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient échanger les rôles, l'année prochaine ? Ce serait drôle...

Bientôt, ils furent tous prêts. Les talents en maquillage de Mirajane avaient transformé le jeune Elfman en un vieillard bienveillant et barbu, tout droit sorti d'un conte. Il s'observait dans le miroir, l'air satisfait en tâtant le chapeau sur sa tête et sa longue barbe.

« Ça va, c'est plutôt impression d'avoir une barbe aussi longue, et les rides, ça donne un air de vétéran. Ça fait viril. » commenta-t-il, l'air un peu plus enthousiaste.

Un battement contre la porte les fit tous se retourner. Makarov entra, l'air satisfait.

« Je vois que vous êtes presque prêts, c'est bien. Il y a déjà plein de monde dans la file d'attente dehors, presque tous les enfants de Magnolia, on attend plus que vous. Je compte sur vous pour que ça se passe bien. Mais pas de baston cette fois-ci. » ajouta-t-il d'un air sévère, avec un regard appuyé vers Mira'. L'incident avec Erza n'était pas passé inaperçu, et il leur avait signifié son agacement de manière claire. L'intéressée acquiesça silencieusement en baissant les yeux, geste plutôt surprenant pour le démon qu'elle devait jouer. Elle avait compris la leçon.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer. Allez-y, et bon courage ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil, et s'en alla en laissant la porte ouverte. L'heure était venue d'y aller.

Elfman se saisit de son bâton, Mira de sa fourche. Lisanna n'avait rien à transporter, mais le poids de la tête du groupe pesait déjà sur ses épaules. Elle serait la première qu'on apercevrait, et devait donner la meilleure impression possible. Derrière la porte du vestiaire, une immense assemblée les attendait impatiemment. Elle déglutit, et n'aurait pas dit non à une ou deux minutes de plus pour calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps. Elle sortit de leurs « coulisses », suivie de sa fratrie.

Toute la guilde avait été réaménagée pour ressembler à une véritable auberge magique, dans laquelle tout Saint-Nicolas normalement constitué serait ravi de passer une nuit. On avait remplacé la nuit dernière les bannières de Fairy Tail par des guirlandes et des banderoles « Bienvenue à Saint-Nicolas des lanternes rouges, vertes et dorées flottaient dans les airs les graffitis de chaque table étaient cachés par des nappes beiges surmontées de bouquets d'Étoiles de Noël et tous les ivrognes occupant habituellement lesdites tables avaient été repoussés dans un coin de la salle, cachés derrière des décorations.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, les gens attendaient sur un long tapis rouge qui se déroulait depuis l'entrée jusqu'au centre de la guilde, où un siège majestueux avait été installé pour le précieux invité. De chaque côté de ce trône, un sac : à gauche contenant des bonbons, des joujoux et des chocolats, pour les enfants sages à droite, du charbon, pour les enfants qui l'étaient un peu moins. Mais ce charbon avait la particularité de se transformer en friandise quelques minutes après sa distribution, pour ne pas faire de malheureux. Personne ne devait quitter Fairy Tail en pleurant, même le plus polisson des gamins.

La guilde était métamorphosée, et Lisanna trébucha, trop prise d'admiration devant l'effort de décoration fourni pendant la nuit. C'était magnifique ! Mira, derrière elle, dut la rattraper à moitié. Elle se ressaisit, et expira profondément pour bannir ses tremblements et le rouge soutenu qui s'était installé sur ses joues. « C'est bon, tout va bien, tu es magnifique et tout le monde va nous adorer. » se répétait-elle mentalement en avançant doucement.

Heureusement, personne dans le public présent ne semblait les avoir remarqués. Enfants et parents étaient trop occupés à contempler l'intérieur de Fairy Tail, de retour après une année d'absence.

Leur arrivée fut annoncée par la fanfare d'un lacrima, suivi immédiatement d'un murmure général : « Regarde, c'est Saint-Nicolas ! Et aussi l'ange ! Regarde comme elle est jolie ! Et tu vois la démone ? Elle me fait peur ! Tu as été sage cette année ? » Lisanna sourit, et fit des petits signes de main à l'assemblée. Faire bonne impression tout de suite, c'était la clé du succès. Derrière elle, elle entendit Mirajane pousser un rire diabolique en brandissant sa fourche.

Les trois s'avancèrent à leurs places respectives : Elfman, auquel Mira' devait sans cesse chuchoter de marcher plus lentement pour avoir l'air plus vieux, s'assit dans le fauteuil Mira' prit place à sa droite, près du sac de charbon qu'elle distribuerait aux chenapans Lisa' à sa gauche, à côté du sac des récompenses. Elle remercia Mavis de ne pas avoir gaffé jusque là, mis à part le petit trébuchement.

Mais déjà le premier enfant s'avançait vers eux, accompagné par sa maman. Le petit garçon à lunettes lâcha avec hésitation sa main, et elle dut le pousser pour qu'il osât s'approcher du vieil homme barbu et monter sur ses genoux. S'il avait su que ledit homme était encore plus stressé que lui à ce moment-là... Lisanna sourit nerveusement, en percevant ce stress au tremblement de ses mains, et croisa les doigts en espérant que tout se passât bien.

« -Alors, mon petit, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lucas, M'sieur...

-Lucas, c'est ça ? Alors, est-ce que tu as été sage cette année ?

-Oui, M'sieur...

-C'est vrai, ça ? Et qu'est-ce que pense ta maman ?

-Oui, il est très gentil, même si les garçons de son âge sont un peu turbulents parfois. » répondit sa mère, attendrie par la gêne de son fils.

Évidemment, le bout de chou fut envoyé vers Lisanna. Elle se pencha vers lui, et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait un peu. C'était si éprouvant que ça ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Lucas ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle piocha dans le sac, attrapa une plaque de chocolat et s'accroupit près de lui, en souriant.

« Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de très courageux. C'est jamais facile de passer le premier, je sais. Et pour te récompenser de ton courage, je veux bien te montrer un tour de magie. Tu veux ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle avait gagné. Doucement, elle déploya ses ailes, maniables par la simple pensée. Celles-ci s'étendirent et laissèrent échapper une nuée de paillettes dorées, qui s'envolèrent dans toute la guilde, sous des exclamations d'admiration.

Le petit Lucas essaya d'en attraper quelques-unes dans ses mains, mais leur taille ne permettait pas de les garder dans les paumes bien longtemps. Mais elles imprimeraient une trace durable dans ses yeux et son cœur, sous forme d'images et de souvenirs magiques. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il vint faire un câlin à Lisanna, avant de prendre son cadeau et de retourner vers sa maman. Avant de quitter définitivement le bâtiment, il lui fit encore d'amples signes de main.

Lisanna en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, car une petite famille arrivait vers elle.

Suivit une autre famille, puis un petit groupe d'enfants. Une petite fille toute seule, une adolescente accompagnant son petit frère... A chaque fois, le même rituel se répétait : l'enfant montait sur les genoux de Saint-Nicolas, qui lui posait quelques questions, au petit et à l'éventuel accompagnant, et selon les réponses obtenues, les envoyait auprès de l'ange, ou du démon.

Entre chaque distribution de petits cadeaux, Lisanna jetait un regard curieux à ses deux collègues. L'aînée de la fratrie avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle, effrayant chaque visiteur d'une manière différente. Elle la surprit même quelques fois à remballer un parent ou un accompagnant adolescent dont le regard semblait s'être égaré sur ses courbes. Bien fait pour eux, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour se rincer l'œil !

Si Elfman avait tout d'abord eu de la peine à paraître naturel et avait répété sans vie les mêmes phrases d'accueil, les mêmes questions et les mêmes commentaires, il avait gagné en aisance avec le temps, et les quelques bribes de conversation que Lisanna captait de temps à autre regorgeaient d'humour, de rire, d'émotions et de bienveillance. A chaque fois, elle souriait, et s'efforçait elle-même de mettre autant de vie que possible dans son rôle.

Les sourires qu'elle recevait en retour, les « Merci, Madame ! » bredouillés timidement et les regards pleins d'admiration valaient tous les Jewels du monde.

Le dernier groupe disparut derrière les portes, qui se refermèrent magiquement derrière lui. La lumière des lanternes diminua, les paillettes dorées qui flottaient dans les airs disparurent, et les amateurs de boissons alcoolisées reçurent enfin la permission tacite de quitter leur coin pour reprendre leurs quartiers près du bar.

Elfman poussa un long soupir de soulagement retirant d'un coup sec sa barbe, et une partie de la peau à laquelle elle avait été collée. Sans doute trop soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se gratter le visage librement, il ne grimaça même pas. Mirajane s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et s'étira longuement. Rester debout toute la journée était épuisant, contrairement aux apparences.

« Je crois que cette robe est faite de vraies flammes, au moins en partie ! Je meurs de chaud ! Et je suis fatiguée ! » bâilla-t-elle.

Lisanna se hissa également sur le second accoudoir du fauteuil, et s'affaissa contre l'épaule de son frère, qui avait enlevé son chapeau, son manteau et se débarrassait de son maquillage par de vigoureux frottements. Heureusement que les enfants n'étaient plus là, car les bavures brunes qu'il étalait sur ses joues rappelaient plutôt un monstre d'Halloween.

« Tu vois que tu as survécu, Nii-chan ! fit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Et ne me dis pas que tu as détesté ? Tu as vu comme ils étaient heureux, et comme ils se sont bien amusés ? »

L'interpellé les attrapa alors les deux autour des épaules, et se renversa dans son trône, les emmenant toutes les deux sur ses genoux. Il les serra dans ses bras.

« Un grand homme, ce Saint-Nicolas... C'était un honneur de jouer son rôle. »

Le câlin fut réciproque, et si le fauteuil ne s'était pas mis à ployer sous leur poids, ils seraient sans doute restés plus longtemps enlacés.

* * *

 _J'ai l'impression que cet OS est plus descriptif que les autres, sans vraiment de grandes actions. Mais je verrais mal une bagarre éclater en présence d'enfants, surtout après tous les efforts de Makarov pour les éviter. :) Et j'essaie d'éviter des chapitres trop longs (max. 2500 mots), vu qu'il s'agit à la base de petits OS de Noël sensés capturer des **petits** moments quotidiens par-ci par-là (imaginez un peu un calendrier de l'Avent avec un kilo de chocolat par jour !). Quand on y pense, toutes les idées mériteraient des fictions complètes à elles toutes seules._

 _Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à demain, dans « Quand te reverrai-je, pays merveilleux ? »._


	7. Les Shadow Gear font du ski

_Changement de titre de dernière minute, mais la référence reste la même, incontournable en hiver. Bonne lecture !:D_

* * *

 **Les Shadow Gear font du ski**

« Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? C'est quand même un peu tard pour ça, non ? Il est bientôt 16 heures... »

Elle était très sceptique quant à leur ambition de dévaler la montagne du côté non-balisé. Après tout, si personne n'avait songé à y ouvrir une piste de ski, il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison. Avalanches, chutes de pierres, précipices, crevasses... Pourquoi voudrait-on s'aventurer dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Ah oui... L'appel de l'interdit, le besoin de prouver son courage et un surplus de testostérone.

« T'inquiète pas, Levy-chan, ça va être génial ! Et avec ma vitesse et le poids de Droy, on sera en bas en un rien de temps. Ça ira même plus vite que si on passe par les pistes ! » la rassura Jet en se resservant dans la corbeille de frites. Ces dernières faisaient la réputation du _Pistard_ , restaurant d'altitude le plus renommé de tout le domaine. La terrasse offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la région, et Levy aurait bien aimé en profiter encore un peu. Mais comme elle l'avait elle-même remarqué, il se faisait tard, et le soleil ne resterait plus très longtemps dans le ciel.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal après une journée de snowboard, et elle était réticente à aggraver son état en s'aventurant sur une pente hors-piste. Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie pour fêter leurs retrouvailles...

Elle but d'une traite le fond de sa tasse de thé et remit ses boots. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite ils seraient en bas, et plus vite elle retrouverait son lit et le bouquin qui allait avec.

Ses deux acolytes débarrassèrent la table et ramenèrent leurs plateaux au bar, malgré ses protestations pour les aider : nous hommes, nous forts, nous faire travail.

Le trio récupéra ensuite son matériel négligemment appuyé contre une clôture au bord de la piste. Pendant que la mage des mots resserrait les fixations de sa planche, le rythme de son coeur s'accélérait lentement, mais sûrement, alors que l'espoir que ses deux coéquipiers changeassent d'avis s'amenuisait. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à la hauteur que dévaler trois kilomètres de poudreuse sur un terrain dangereux. Les pistes noires balisées, elle les maîtrisait aisément, mais ça restait des pistes préparées et surveillées...

Droy tapota ses chaussures avec son bâton pour enlever la neige qui s'y était collée, et chaussa ses skis en sautillant, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien fixés. Jet se jucha sur son monoski, gadget acquis récemment. Pour un professionnel de la glisse et de la vitesse comme lui, skis, snowboards et autres luges étaient _has been_.

« On peut y aller ? Ça va envoyé du pâté ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en trépignant d'impatience. Comme ses amis étaient prêt, il prit la tête du petit groupe, et se laissa doucement glisser vers les fanions qui signalaient le bord de la piste et la fin de la zone balisée. Pendant quelques secondes, Levy pria Mavis que Jet changeât d'avis et s'aventurât du côté sécurisé. En vain : son chapeau disparut derrière la corniche.

Droy tendit le bout de son bâton à Levy, pour l'aider à se relever, et la tira jusqu'au bout de ladite corniche, pour lui éviter d'avoir à sautiller sur le plat.

« Tu passes en premier ou j'y vais ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant soudain l'air soucieux de leur cheffe de groupe. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte, et s'empressa de camoufler son inquiétude derrière un sourire qu'elle voulait le plus naturel possible :

« Je veux bien y aller, avant qu'il prenne trop d'avance. On se retrouve en-bas ! »

Levy mit les lunettes de ski sur ses yeux et elle s'élança sur la non-piste, le coeur dans la gorge, la boule au ventre et l'estomac dans les boots. Si la silhouette de Jet avait disparu quelque part dans le terrain accidenté, sa trace restait bien visible. Et tant qu'elle ne trouvait pas le corps sans vie de son ami sur celle-ci, le chemin était sûr. Derrière elle, elle entendit Droy se lancer à son tour, avec un « Yahoo ! » tonitruant.

La descente s'avéra moins périlleuse que prévu, et Levy se surprit même à apprécier cette sensation de glisser dans ce semblant de sucre poudreux. Le dragon qui ornait son snowboard se frayait un chemin dans la neige avec une aisance déconcertante, comme s'il avait pris vie, et lui donnait une témérité nouvelle. Elle osa s'éloigner un peu de la piste laissée par Jet, pour laisser ses propres marques sur ce manteau immaculé, slalomer entres les buissons et les rochers qu'elle croisait et tenter des sauts sur de petites bosses. Elle avait l'impression de s'envoler !

Si elle n'avait pas levé la tête au bon moment, elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué que le mage de vitesse s'était arrêté sur un plat pour les attendre. Il remarqua le sourire épanoui qui illuminait son visage.

« -Tu vois que c'est mieux que les pistes normales ! rit-il lorsqu'elle atterrit prêt de lui, faisant exprès de l'éclabousser avec la neige. Hé, arrête !

-Je pensais pas que ça serait si bien ! C'est incroyable comme on se sent plus libre ! » souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Leurs regards se tournèrent naturellement en amont, à la recherche du dernier membre de leur trio. Il ne devait plus tarder, parti quelques secondes après Levy.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes... Toujours rien. Ça devenait inquiétant.

« -T'es sûr qu'il nous a pas dépassés ? demanda Jet, soucieux.

-Je pense pas, il a forcément suivi nos traces. Et je ne l'ai pas vu me dépasser.

-Attends, je vais l'appe... »

Levy se jeta sur lui, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Le moindre cri dans ce coin risquait de déclencher une avalanche.

« Faut pas qu'on fasse trop de bruit, sinon, on va tous y passer ! Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de remonter. Il est peut-être tombé et il a besoin d'aide... »

Quelque chose l'attrapa alors par le pied. Elle poussa un cri, avant de se retrouver dans les bras de Jet, le snowboard encore bien fixé aux pieds.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il, l'air aussi paniqué que celui de sa compagne, malgré ses tentatives pour le dissimuler. Moi homme, moi fort, moi pas paniquer...

Une liane s'était enroulée autour de la cheville de la bleue, et disparaissait en amont sous la neige. Mais que faisait une liane exotique dans un tel...

« C'est Droy ! réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Il essaie de nous contacter ! Quelque chose a dû lui arriver ! Il faut aller le chercher, et vite ! »

Elle attendit que Jet la reposât au sol, ce qui sembla durer quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Les deux s'agrippèrent à la liane, et s'apprêtèrent à remonter tout le chemin parcouru en se hissant par la simple force de leur bras, mais la plante se montra plus active : à peine s'étaient-ils accrochés qu'elle se mit à les tirer vers le sommet de la pente à la manière d'un téléski.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, le végétal les déposa auprès d'un Droy à moitié enfoncé dans la neige, la mine crispée et le visage gris.

Levy décrocha son snowboard et se précipita à la rescousse du mage des plantes. Sa jambe était tordue dans un angle étrange, et seul le froid devait calmer la douleur qui en émanait.

« -Ah ben vous êtes... êtes enfin là ! J'ai cr... cru que vous alliez vous barr... barrer sans moi ! grelotta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Levy se pencher sur sa blessure.

-Jamais ! On pensait juste que tu t'étais attardé quelque part. Reste calme, je vais voir ce que c'est...

-Comme si j'allais bouger... » maugréa-t-il en grimaçant lorsque Jet vint lui retirer les skis, pour faciliter les manœuvres.

Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure plutôt grave, d'une fracture ou d'une cassure. Et même si les quelques mois au service du Conseil lui avaient appris à soigner maintes blessures, Levy savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'apaiser sa douleur.

« Il faut partir chercher les secours, c'est le plus rapide et le plus logique, annonça-t-elle après un autre coup d'œil à la jambe accidentée. Jet, descends et ramène des secouristes. Je reste ici avec lui. Mais fais vite, il commence à faire nuit... »

Le mage acquiesça. Levy était la meilleure stratège du royaume, et il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps à discuter ses plans. Il monta à nouveau sur son monoski, et s'élança sur le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes auparavant, dans le sens contraire et attachés à une plante.

Ça, c'était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant que les secours arriveraient vite. Pour rendre cette attente plus sûre, Levy construisit un « X » dans la neige avec les skis de Droy, afin de marquer leur position, et tassa la neige autour d'eux. Elle aida ensuite Droy à s'asseoir de manière plus ou moins confortable contre un rocher, en faisant attention à ne pas bouger sa jambe plus que nécessaire. Heureusement que le froid anesthésiait un minimum la douleur...

La mage des mots s'assit à côté du blessé, et fouilla son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile dans la situation présente. En vain : elle n'avait emporté qu'un livre, son porte-feuilles et sa bouteille d'eau. « Bien joué, Levy, t'es une championne... » se maudit-elle en refermant d'un coup sec les fermetures Éclair du sac. A côté d'elle, Droy grimaçait de douleur et grelottait de froid.

« -...chauffer, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais... besoin... de quelque chose... pour me réchauffer... » répéta-t-il péniblement en la fixant d'un regard insistant.

Impossible de faire du feu dans ce coin perdu et enneigé, et la veste de Levy ne couvrirait qu'un tiers du corps de Droy. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen de le réchauffer, et de se réchauffer soi-même également, au risque de geler dans les minutes à venir. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait un bon refroidissement à son retour dans les jours à venir, après toute cette aventure dans la neige et le froid.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent : la seule source de chaleur dont elle disposait était celle de son propre corps. Mais la situation était urgente, ce n'était pas le moment d'être prude.

La mage des mots était sur le point d'enlever sa veste et de se glisser sous celle de Droy lorsque l'énormité de sa bêtise la heurta de plein fouet, et remit en mouvement ses méninges gelées. Et ses pouvoirs, ils servaient à quoi ? Depuis cette histoire d' « AIR » qui ne la lâchait plus, elle s'était jurée d'utiliser sa magie plutôt que son altruisme.

Elle esquissa un « HEAT » dans les airs, et le mot ainsi formé vint se poser près d'eux. Une chaleur douce comme celle d'un feu de bois en émanait, et une faible lumière éclairait les alentours, ce qui rassura Levy. Elle ajouta un autre mot, qu'elle déposa sur le front de Droy : « SLEEP »

L'effet fut immédiat, et des ronflements s'échappèrent bientôt de la bouche du mage. Son calvaire passerait plus vite, à présent. Et la chaleur qui émanait des majuscules autour d'eux l'empêcherait de mourir gelé.

Elle-même se cala un peu mieux contre le rocher, et rouvrit son sac pour en sortir le livre. Elle en abandonna cependant bien vite la lecture, car quelque chose s'était introduit dans son œil et irritait constamment sa muqueuse. Sûrement un bout de glace ou un petit caillou, rien de dangereux, seulement désagréable. Elle vérifierait tout une fois de retour à Magnolia.

Levy ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Droy. Décidément, rien n'avait changé en une année d'absence... Leur équipe était toujours aussi casse-cou !

* * *

 _Vous pouvez pas imaginer les souvenirs que cet OS fait remonter... J'ai l'impression d'être sur les pistes de ski. Et je vois tellement Levy en snowboard !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu (j'ai l'impression que c'est le mieux réussi pour l'instant), et à demain pour la suite ! Je vous aime, mes petits Aventuriers ! :D_


	8. Pas de deux

_Voilà l'OS du jour ! Je me rends compte que je les poste de plus en plus tard... Je vais tenter d'y remédier ces prochains jours._

 _Cet OS est un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous invite à écouter des extraits de « Casse-noisette » de Tchaïkovski, si vous voulez vous plonger un peu plus dans l'histoire. Le titre est d'ailleurs issu de l'une des compositions. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pas de deux**

La nuit tombait sur une autre journée de l'Avent, et enfin, tout était mis en place pour des fêtes réussies : le marché de Noël de Magnolia remportait un franc succès, malgré les premiers jours de « désorganisation » et les badauds y faisaient leurs emplettes jusqu'au heures tardives de la soirée, à la recherche du cadeau parfait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

La guilde avait pris un peu de retard dans les préparatifs. Il restait tant de choses à faire : le sapin, les biscuits, la musique, les cadeaux... Comme chaque année, un véritable parcours du combattant précédait les festivités.

Makarov ferma la fenêtre de son bureau, étouffant ainsi la rumeur de la foule à l'extérieur et bloquant l'air froid qui s'engouffrait sans pitié dans la pièce. Les nuits devenaient décidément polaires... Heureusement, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée pallia vite à cette baisse de température, et une douce mélodie remplaça le brouhaha humain. Le gramophone, acquis récemment dans une brocante, lisait les premières notes de « Casse-noisette », dont la douceur annonçait une soirée d'hiver paisible et tranquille. Le maître grimpa sur son fauteuil, près duquel fumait une bonne tasse de thé chaud, et s'installa confortablement, prêt à passer les prochaines heures à méditer.

Oui, il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour fêter Noël dans toute la splendeur de mise, mais l'essentiel était déjà là : la famille s'était réunie après une année d'absence, encore plus soudée qu'auparavant. C'était déjà le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui, et il se serait passé de toutes ces traditions, ces fioritures, ces cadeaux, ces décorations sans regret. Mais bon, si ça faisait plaisir à ses enfants, il était prêt à mettre de côté Zeref et Alvarez quelques jours pour leur offrir à tous de belles retrouvailles. Après tout, lui aussi avait besoin de repos.

Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, admirant le paysage fait d'étoiles et de lumières de Noël, il laissa son esprit se perdre dans la musique. Chaque année, à la même période, il réécoutait les compositions de Tchaïkovski, qu'il trouvait encore plus belles lorsqu'elles étaient lues à partir d'un vinyle. C'était vieux-jeu, certes, encore plus depuis l'apparition de nouveaux lacrimas, mais le vieux Dreyar restait attaché à ses vieilles habitudes.

Et chaque année, à la même période, son esprit le ramena vers son passé, à un Noël en famille bien particulier. Même période, même lieu, même musique, seule sa compagnie était différente. Et à l'époque, elle n'aurait pu être meilleure.

Les Noëls en compagnie d'Ivan et des anciens de Fairy Tail faisaient partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs, et il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la nostalgie. La Guilde n'en était pas encore là, avec ses locaux plus modestes, ses effectifs réduits, sa renommée inexistante. Mais cette simplicité ne les avait pas empêché de passer de magnifiques moments.

Les réveillons n'échappaient pas à la règle, et Makarov s'en souvenait comme s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille. Un petit Ivan près du sapin, déballant ses cadeaux, remerciant tout le monde d'être là avant de réclamer des cadeaux, des chocolats supplémentaires ou encore des histoires. Il aimait bien l'histoire de « Casse-noisette », d'ailleurs. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle le vieux Makarov associait la musique que diffusait son gramophone à cette époque-là.

A cette époque-là, il ne pouvait se douter de la tournure que prendraient les événements... L'âge de l'innocence passa, et Ivan devint toujours plus réticent à suivre les valeurs de son père. Réticence qui n'avait rien d'un simple passage dans l'âge bête. Il devint le « Roi des Souris » de l'histoire, antagoniste de « Casse-noisette » et de son armée de jouets. Le conte était devenu réalité, mais ne connaîtrait sans doute pas de fin heureuse.

Des années plus tard, il ne savait toujours pas expliquer les causes de ce changement radical de son fils. Pour quelles raisons était-il passé du côté obscur ? Pourquoi avait-il fondé Raven Tail ? Pourquoi avait-il tourné le dos aux valeurs que son père avait mis tant de temps à lui inculquer ?

Longtemps, Makarov avait cru que la faute venait de lui. Avait-il été trop insouciant, trop laxiste, trop indulgent dans son éducation ? Et il s'en était voulu, encore plus quand son petit-fils s'était distancé de la Guilde, au point de s'y opposer. Peut-être qu'il avait échoué dans son rôle de père...

Les dernières notes flottèrent dans l'air, le disque grésilla avant de s'arrêter, le gramophone s'éteignit, tout comme le feu quelques minutes auparavant.

Dans le noir et le silence, Makarov sourit faiblement. Là où il avait échoué avec Ivan, il avait finalement réussi avec Laxus... Et Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _J'ai jamais écrit une fiction du point de vue de Makarov, et l'exercice est pas facile, d'où cet OS plus court. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve demain pour « Combien faut-il de Raijinshu pour préparer des biscuits ? »._


	9. Combien faut-il de Raijinshu

_Voilà le chapitre suivant, que, vu les reviews, vous attendez impatiemment ! Alors je vous laisse vous plonger dans les saveurs de Noël. Bonne lecture, et bon appétit !_

* * *

 **Combien faut-il de Raijinshu...**

... pour préparer des biscuits ?

Trois suffisaient, selon Freed : avec une soirée, de la motivation, des instructions claires et une bonne coordination, ils y arriveraient sans problème. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de sorcier à ça, si ce n'était un peu de magie pour ajouter des finitions particulières au glaçage.

Deux, ni plus ni moins. Pour Bickslow, pas besoin de plus de personnes, deux étaient idéales. Freed et Ever mettraient la main à la pâte pour préparer les trois kilos de biscuits que le maître leur avait réclamés. Lui ? Il superviserait les opérations, depuis le canapé, pour ne pas interférer.

Un seul. Le travail avancerait plus vite si elle pouvait virer les deux guignols de leur cuisine, l'espace de quelques heures, et Evergreen se demandait pourquoi elle ne les avait pas chassé depuis le début... La magie de Noël, ou un truc du genre, sûrement...

Cette magie ne l'empêcha pas de pousser une énième fois Freed d'un mouvement de hanche, alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers l'évier. Ses doigts couverts de pâte l'empêchaient de toucher quoi que ce fût, et demander poliment ne suffisait pas : « DJ Bickslow » se chargeait de l'ambiance musicale de leur petit appartement, et rendait ainsi toute conversation impossible. Depuis un moment déjà, Ever voyait les lèvres de Freed remuer, sans qu'elle ne saisît la moindre syllabe de ce qu'il racontait. Mais comme ses yeux étaient sans cesse rivés sur leur vieux livre de recettes, il devait sans doute lire à haute voix la suite des instructions.

Qui au VIIIème siècle suivait encore ce qui était marqué dans ces bouquins ? A force de toujours cuisiner les mêmes plats, les générations précédentes avaient dû leur imprimer ces recettes dans l'ADN. C'était plus simple que de déchiffrer des runes. Mais bon, si ça lui faisait plaisir de lire, elle n'avait rien contre. Mais il pouvait au moins se décaler, pour ne pas occuper inutilement l'espace restreint, donc précieux, qui leur servait de cuisine.

La fée se lava longuement les mains. Elle n'avait fini qu'une variété de biscuits, qui cuisaient maintenant au four, mais les noisettes qu'elle avait utilisées ne devaient en aucun cas se retrouver dans les sablés qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Allergies, intolérances, tout ça, tout ça... Niveau alimentation, certains commençaient à être difficiles à Fairy Tail... Raison de plus pour laquelle Makarov leur avait demandé d'en faire plusieurs sortes, afin de contenter tout le monde.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur les post-it du frigo lui rappela tout ce qu'il restait encore à faire : sablés, boules de chocolat, étoiles à la confiture et pain d'épice. Rien que ça.

Elle arracha le livre des mains de son camarade, et le balança (le livre, pas Freed) dans le salon. Pas de temps à perdre en lisant des instructions évidentes...

L'ouvrage passa par dessus le bar, manqua de peu un abat-jour et atterrit droit sur la tête de Bickslow, qui avait quitté son canapé pour jouer les apprentis disc-jockey devant le stéréo-lacrima. La musique, un énième remix folk metal de « Vive le vent », étouffa ses protestations.

« Bon, c'est sympa de lire, mais si tu levais le nez du bouquin, tu verrais que tu sers pas à grand'chose. Alors c'est soit tu viens vraiment mettre la main à la pâte, soit tu vas jouer avec Bickslow dans le salon. » haussa-t-elle le ton, non pas tellement pour l'impressionner mais surtout pour se faire entendre.

Comme son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas, sans doute à cause de la soudaine impression de vide qu'avait engendré la disparition de son précieux livre, Ever eut recours aux grands moyens : avant sa pauvre victime ne pût réagir, elle lui passa le « tablier de la honte » par-dessus la tête. Freed se retrouva alors affublé d'un vêtement dont le mauvais goût n'égalait que l'état d'ivresse de Bickslow lorsqu'il l'avait ramené, un soir de fête quelques mois auparavant : le motif était un corps de bodybuildeur nu dont l'entrejambe était caché par une poêle dans laquelle cuisait une saucisse et deux oeufs. La grande classe...

L'effet fut immédiat sur le mage et le tira de son état de transe momentané. Il voulut protester, mais le regard noir d'Evergreen l'en dissuada. Toute résistance était inutile.

Nouveau remix de « Vive le vent », cette fois-ci power metal. Bickslow choisit cet instant précis pour faire son entrée. Avait-il envie d'aider, ou venait-il simplement semer un peu de chaos ? Ou les deux ? Avec lui, on ne savait jamais vraiment, même après des années de colocation.

« Alors, ça avance bien ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment en s'accroupissant devant le four. Ah ouais ! Pas mal ! Je pourrai goûter, après ? »

Il remarqua alors le tablier de Freed, qui entre-temps s'était mis à peser le chocolat, et explosa de son rire emblématique et effrayant pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

« Tu vends du rêve avec ça ! Ch'uis jaloux : ça te va mieux qu'à moi ! »

Il aimait les provoquer. Rien de nouveau à cela, rien de mal, même, puisqu'ils s'y étaient habitués et faisaient avec la plupart du temps. Certaines situations cependant se prêtaient beaucoup moins à ce genre de moqueries. Mais comment expliquer cela à leur ami ?

Ce dernier, soudainement ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie à taquiner, enfila un tablier plus conventionnel et se saisit d'un rouleau à pâtisserie pour étaler la pâte de pain d'épice qui reposait dans un saladier. Les deux autres le laissèrent faire : son manque de talent en cuisine ne lui laissait pas d'autre possibilité que de découper des bonshommes à l'emporte-pièce. Au moins, il faisait quelque chose. Dans le calme d'une conversation plus conventionnelle, traitant des projets de Noël de la Guilde et des événements récents.

Ce calme ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Une exclamation s'échappa des lèves de Bickslow : ses mains étaient collées au rouleau, et il ne parvenait plus à les décoller. Sans même avoir à se retourner, Ever comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite revanche de Freed : les runes collantes faisaient partie des plus basiques, mais elles ne manquaient jamais de faire une bonne blague.

La victime parvint rapidement à se dépêtrer de ce piège, et contre-attaqua tout de suite : un de ses « bébés » fondit sur Freed et atterrit dans le mélange qu'il était en train de brasser, l'éclaboussant de pâte et de pépites de chocolat.

C'était pas vrai ? Ils avaient quel âge ? Celui de la maternelle ? S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils risquaient de transformer la cuisine en zone de guerre, et de réduire tous leurs efforts à néant...

Un autre des bébés de Bickslow passa au-dessus de la tête d'Evergreen, prêt à commettre un autre méfait, alors que des runes indéchiffrables tournoyaient près des bonshommes en pain d'épice fraîchement découpés.

Evergreen n'en pouvait plus : c'était la levure qui faisait déborder le moule.

« Assez ! » hurla-t-elle, en les frappant tous les deux sur le haut du crâne. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin du rouleau à pâtisserie pour la suite, elle en aurait volontiers fait usage à ce moment-là.

Son cri les immobilisa, comme s'ils avaient croisé son regard. Elle profita de ce silence pour leur arracher les ustensiles des mains et les chasser de la cuisine. Ils étaient insupportables, et même s'il était prévu qu'ils préparassent les biscuits ensemble, il était dans l'intérêt de tous qu'elle le fît elle-même. Les deux mages le comprirent par eux-mêmes, car ils ne vinrent plus la déranger de la nuit. Bickslow baissa même le son de la musique (remix de « Vive le vent » au banjo), avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Freed ramena timidement le livre de recettes dans la cuisine, avant d'en faire de même.

Ever le remarqua à peine, trop occupée à organiser la suite de sa soirée, entre les pâtes, les mélanges, les garnitures et les glaçages entre les découpes, les cuissons, les décorations et les rangements... La nuit serait longue.

La minuterie sonna, en même temps que l'horloge qui annonçait trois heures. Evergreen venait tout juste de mettre toute la vaisselle dans l'évier, sans plus avoir le courage de la laver. Certaines choses pouvaient attendre le lendemain...

Les autres biscuits reposaient déjà dans des boîtes en métal, prêtes à être amenées à la guilde. Mais un autre destin attendait ceux qu'elle venait de terminer. Ceux-là feraient office de surprise le soir du 24... Une sorte de cadeau de la part des Raijinshu pour la Guilde, afin de remercier tout le monde de sa présence, de son aide, de son amitié.

La fée mit ses gants, ouvrit le four et en sortit les trois plateaux de bonshommes en pain d'épice. Chaque pièce était unique, et représentait un mage de Fairy Tail. Et chaque mage recevrait le biscuit à son effigie le soir du 24. Une vraie « Guilde à croquer ».

Après un rapide examen des pâtisseries, Evergreen sourit : ces bonshommes étaient une véritable réussite ! Aussi bien gustativement qu'esthétiquement, le résultat était irréprochable. Et même si elle n'aimait pas toujours avouer son attachement à Fairy Tail, elle avait vraiment hâte de partager ces cadeaux avec le reste de la Guilde, et c'était cette seule perspective qui lui avait donné le courage de personnaliser chaque figure une à une, avec l'aide d'un peu de magie, évidemment.

Elle enleva ses lunettes toutes sales pour mieux apprécier ses créations, l'air victorieux. Tous les détails avaient survécu à « l'épreuve du four », même les pupilles et les cils des personnages ! L'examen minutieux révéla qu'absolument aucune pièce n'avait le moindre défaut, sans doute grâce à la magie de Noël.

Même si la dernière partie de la préparation s'était faite dans les deux tiers du groupe, Evergreen considérait encore ce projet comme collectif : après tout, Freed avait eu l'idée d'un cadeau pour toute la guilde, et Bickslow avait proposé les biscuits personnalisés. Et même si leur participation avait vite pris fin, ils avaient quand même aidé un peu. C'était mieux que rien, même mieux que ce qu'on pouvait espérer d'un groupe aussi explosif que les Raijinshu.

La mage poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle avait enfin terminé, et pouvait partir rejoindre ses amis dans les bras de Morphée ! Après avoir retiré son tablier et ses gants, elle éteignit la lumière et s'en alla dans sa chambre, où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit sans même se déshabiller. Trop heureuse à la perspective de quelques heures de sommeil, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la consistance des biscuits était en train de changer. Sa fierté et sa fatigue avaient mal réagi avec sa magie, et elle avait complètement oublié un détail important lors de son inspection de ces petits bonshommes : le retrait de ses lunettes.

Elle ne remarquerait que le lendemain que sa précieuse « Guilde à croquer » s'était transformée en pierre...

* * *

 _Je crois qu'Erza déteint vraiment sur Evergreen, avec cette tendance à prendre le commandement des opérations._

 _J'ai besoin de votre aide : l'un des prochains OS concernera les chansons de Noël, et autres mélodies qu'on croise tout le temps en fin d'années. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à les proposer, que ce soit des chansons « classiques », des remix metal de « Vive le vent », ou simplement des musiques qui passent bien les soirs d'hiver au coin du feu, j'accueille toutes vos idées._

 _A demain, pour « Mon beau sapin, Roi des esprits » !_


	10. Mon beau sapin, roi des Esprits

_Nouvel OS ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes vos reviews, écrire me prend beaucoup de temps, et j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais avec ces OS. Mais je vais tenter de rattraper ce retard. ^^_

* * *

 **Mon beau sapin, roi des... Esprits**

« Un peu plus à droite, encore un peu... Voilà, c'est parfait ! »

Juchée sur les épaules de Taurus, Lucy fixait les décorations les plus petites sur les branches les plus hautes du sapin. Il y en avait sept, chiffre évidemment symbolique, dans les locaux de Fairy Tail, et elle venait de commencer le second. Elle décorerait d'abord le sommet de tous les arbres, pour ne pas avoir à invoquer Taurus sept fois dans la même journée, puis elle ferait appel à d'autres Esprits pour les autres étapes. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, et la mage céleste aurait l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec tous ses esprits. Ou presque.

Le corps de Taurus se prêtait particulièrement bien à cette tâche : ses cornes étaient parfaites pour y accrocher temporairement des guirlandes et des boules, le temps que Lucy trouvât la branche parfaite pour les poser. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais n'avait pas non plus manifesté son mécontentement trop ostensiblement. Suspicieuse, Lucy gardait un œil sur lui, au cas où il voudrait en profiter pour la mater. Mais pour l'instant, il se tenait tranquille, et se contentait d'observer le travail minutieux de sa maîtresse : le retour de Fairy Tail méritait les plus belles parures.

Troisième sapin. En-dessous d'elle, Taurus commençait à s'ennuyer : il tapait du pied, roulait des épaules, et tournait la tête dans tous les sens, manquant par deux fois de faire tomber Lucy. Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« -Hé ! Reste un peu tranquille ! Tu vas tout faire tomber !

-Lucy-san, laissez-moi vous regarder un peu plus, ça m'aiderait à rester calme ! »

Deuxième tape, un peu plus forte que la précédente. Taurus se tut, avec toutefois un soupir déçu, et avança vers le quatrième sapin. Plue les suivait sagement, avec un petit cri paniqué à chaque fois que sa maîtresse disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir perchée si haut.

Les trois derniers arbres furent terminés en un clin d'oeil. Les mains de Lucy voletaient entre les cornes de Taurus et les branches, plus assurées et plus précises. Satisfaite, elle quitta son perchoir avec l'aide de ce dernier, et admira les sommets des arbres de Noël. Il manquait encore les étoiles qui en ornaient habituellement le sommet, mais Taurus lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter pour l'instant : les Esprits célestes avaient une surprise pour elle.

La mage remercia son assistant et lui fit ses adieux. Sa force, utile pour déplacer les arbres ou pour la porter, ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité. Il retourna dans le Monde des Esprits, et fut aussitôt remplacé par un de ses compatriotes : Cancer. Certaines branches avaient besoin d'une petite coupe : asymétries, longueur démesurée, épaisseur... Une petite correction s'imposait.

Pendant qu'il « coiffait » ses clients végétaux, Lucy fouillait dans les cartons de boules, de guirlandes, de lampions, de chocolats à accrocher, pour en faire différents tas à répartir entre les sept arbres.

« Besoin d'aide, Lucy-san ? » demanda l'Esprit, une fois sa tâche terminée. Il avait été plus rapide que prévu.

Elle ne voulait pas le chasser, à peine invoqué. Elle l'invita alors à faire le tri avec elle, ravie de pouvoir parler un peu. La Guilde était vide cette matinée-là, et seule Mirajane lui lançait parfois des regards pleins de sympathie et d'encouragement de derrière son bar.

Enfin, sept piles d'ornements divers reposaient au pied des sapins qu'ils devaient parer. Gemini et Virgo entrèrent alors en scène. Lucy ne leur donna pas d'instructions : que chacun fît selon son sens esthétique, et donnât une touche personnelle à une partie de la décoration. Les Esprits ne faisaient certes pas partie de leur monde, mais ils appartenaient tout de même à Fairy Tail, et avaient le droit d'y laisser un peu du leur.

Lucy sourit en voyant les trois expérimenter différentes combinaisons, parfois réussies, parfois moins, et voir leurs visages s'émerveiller devant leurs réussites, se décomposer devant les chutes inattendues, se tendre en réfléchissant aux variantes possibles. Elle se sentait plutôt en forme ce jour-là, suffisamment pour faire venir encore quelqu'un.

Elle invoqua Aries, dont les pouvoirs lui seraient utiles. Imiter l'effet de la neige avec de la laine donnait un résultat intéressant, et Lucy voulait tenter le coup, avec quelques touffes accrochées ça-et-là dans les branches.

Au premier essai, l'Esprit du Bélier ne cessa de s'excuser pour ses ratages (qui n'en étaient pas), et Lucy dut la rassurer à plusieurs reprises pour qu'enfin, elle s'affirmât un peu et osât créer de nouvelles touffes spontanément sans demander trois fois à sa maîtresse.

Loki se matérialisa soudainement à ses côtés, sans même avoir été invité. Après tout, il avait passé quelques mois en tant que membre officiel de Fairy Tail et y revenir de temps à autre était tout à fait naturel chez lui.

« -Besoin d'un moment de détente, Lucy-san ? J'ai appris que tu travaillais plutôt dur pour ça. Tu mériterais une petite pause, fit-il en simulant un mouvement de massage avec ses doigts.

-C'est très gentil à toi, mais peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurai tout fini, sourit son interlocutrice en lui tendant une boîte de guirlandes lumineuses. En attendant, va m'accrocher tout ça.

-D'a... D'accord, Lucy-san... » répondit-il, surpris par ce devoir inattendu.

Mais il ne protesta pas, et se mit au travail, discutant avec les autres au fur et à mesure qu'il passait de sapin en sapin. Son attardement aux côtés d'Aries n'échappa pas à Lucy, tout comme la soudaine confiance que prit celle-ci. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais elle les laisserait en paix à ce sujet... pour l'instant.

Lentement mais sûrement, une douleur grandissait à l'arrière de son crâne, une sorte de martèlement sourd et fatigant. Malgré ses progrès, la Constellationniste ne pouvait garder tant d'Esprits dans ce monde indéfiniment, surtout dans pour une affaire aussi superficielle. Elle fit donc ses adieux à Virgo et Gemini, qui avaient de toute manière terminé. Cela ne se fit pas sans la promesse d'une punition à la première.

Libra et Pisces, derniers arrivants dans leur petite famille, manquèrent à l'appel ce jour-là. Bien que plus d'une année se fût écoulée depuis leur rencontre (le terme « acquisition » lui paraissait inapproprié), leur relation, sans être mauvaise, manquait de cette familiarité et de cette proximité qu'elle avait développé avec les autres. Il fallait encore laisser du temps au temps, et Lucy ne voulait pas les précipiter les choses. Elle laisserait les laisserait venir à elle quand ils se sentiraient prêts.

Enfin, la laine-neige et les lumières furent posées. Aries demanda la permission de retourner dans le monde des Esprits, Loki s'attarda encore un peu, et commanda une bière au bar.

Lucy prit Plue dans ses bras, et ils admirèrent ensemble le résultat. C'était leur accomplissement à tous, de ses Esprits et d'elle. Ces derniers mois, leur relation avait évolué, en l'absence de Fairy Tail et des missions qui allaient avec : ils ne lui servaient plus comme de simples pions de combat (ils ne l'avaient jamais été pour Lucy, elle les avait toujours considérés comme des êtres à part entière), mais de confidents, d'amis, de protecteurs et de protégés. Elle ne pouvait se risquer à les rejoindre dans le monde des Esprits, à cause de l'écoulement différent du temps, et les invoquer tous en même temps dans celui des humains n'était même pas envisageable.

Elle devait se contenter de les rencontrer un à un, ou en petits groupes, tout en sachant que l'un d'entre eux manquerait toujours à l'appel...

La douleur causée par la perte d'Aquarius ne s'était pas encore complètement estompée, et dans des moments de paix pareils, Lucy aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec elle. Certes, même si elles étaient loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde, elle lui manquait. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement, mais elle chassa ces débuts de larmes du revers de sa main.

« Lucy ? »

Loki avait quitté son tabouret de bar et s'était approché d'elle, les mains derrière le dos. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Avant d'oublier... J'ai quelque chose à te transmettre. De la part de nous tous, mais surtout... d'Aquarius. »

Nouveau regard interrogateur de la part de la mage. Loki ne la fit pas patienter plus longtemps, et sortit une boîte de derrière son dos. Il la tendit à Lucy, avec un sourire timide.

« Prends ça comme un premier cadeau de Noël. Ouvre-le maintenant, ça sera plus utile. T'en fais pas, on a d'autres surprises pour toi. »

Lucy posa Plue sur le sol et se saisit du cadeau, intriguée. Elle en souleva délicatement le couvercle, et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle, et les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de chasser revinrent à la charge.

Sept étoiles qui lui manquaient pour décorer les sommets des sapins reposaient sur du papier de soie. Bleues et dorées, elles rappelaient les couleurs d'Aquarius, tout comme les petits coquillages qui y étaient incrustés. Et malgré ces couleurs maritimes et exotiques, elles restaient tout à fait dans l'esprit de Noël. Une petite note accompagnait ce cadeau :

« Va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste un cadeau. Mais passe un bon Noël, et fais attention à toi. Aquarius ».

Le message venait d'elle, aucun doute là-dessus : personne n'aurait pu imiter son ton passif-agressif. Délicatement, Lucy referma la boîte, et se jeta sur Loki pour lui faire un immense câlin. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec toute la chaleur et l'affection possibles.

« -Merci... Merci... murmura-t-elle, trop émue pour en dire plus.

-Pas de quoi, Lucy-san. On voulait te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Et comme ce projet te tenait à coeur, on voulait t'aider à notre manière. Et hésite pas à passer une fois chez nous, on trouvera un moyen de contrer le décalage... »

Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent. Une bière attendait Loki sur le comptoir, et Lucy devait encore ranger tous les cartons et les décorations inutilisées.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle parvint à sourire, en souvenir d'Aquarius. Séparées par un monde, elles seraient néanmoins toujours présentes dans le coeur de l'autre. Et même si la présence de ce souvenir accentuerait encore la douleur, elle était une preuve de leur passé commun, et ça, ça valait toutes les douleurs du monde...

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle encore une fois. Elle crut entendre une réaction, un lointain « De rien, mais arrête de chialer. ». Effet de son imagination, ou voix d'un autre monde ? Quelque chose lui disait que la bonne réponse était la seconde.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre m'a rappelé à quel point je shippe Loki et Aries ! Et j'ai volontairement omis les nouveaux pouvoirs de Lucy (Star Dress et tout ça), pour donner plus d'importance aux Esprits eux-mêmes. Je n'ai pas pu tous les inclure, de peur de faire un OS trop long et trop « catalogue » (x apparaît, fait quelque chose, disparaît, y apparaît, fait quelque chose, disparaît, z apparaît...), déjà que j'ai l'impression que ça donne un peu cet effet._

 _A demain pour « Un stand de Noël » (« Instants de Noël », vous l'avez ?), qui s'attardera particulièrement sur les relations parents-enfants !_


	11. Un stand de Noël

_Enfin un OS posté à une heure plus raisonnable ! Un morceau qui passe bien avec est « Sleigh Ride », je trouve._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un stand de Noël**

Les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient à grands pas, et impossible de passer à côté ! Le thème du « Noël nordique » avait triomphé, mais certains éléments de l'atelier du Père Noël apparaissaient par endroits, ajoutant une touche enfantine et mignonne au marché.

Cana et Gildarts quittèrent la gare pour retourner à Fairy Tail. Ils revenaient d'une mission, de leur première mission commune même, et avaient passé des moments inoubliables qu'ils devaient absolument raconter aux autres mages.

Arrêter un gang de mages noirs qui terrorisaient une village de montagne était chose aisée pour eux, mais ils avaient choisi exprès une mission de débutant : leur but avait été de passer un peu de temps ensemble, pour rattraper les années perdues. Objectif atteint : les deux ne s'étaient jamais autant marrés pendant un job.

Pour prolonger un peu ce moment de complicité père-fille, qui se dissiperait dès leur arrivée à la guilde, Gildarts proposa à sa fille de déambuler un peu dans la ville, et faire un peu de lèche-vitrines. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours Noël, et profiter de l'ambiance festive clôturerait parfaitement leur mission.

« -Tu te souviens de leur tête quand ils ont vu qu'on les a démasqués ? Et de leur chef qui s'est planqué derrière un arbre trois fois plus fin que lui, en croyant qu'on le verrait pas ? lui demanda Cana, retenant un fou-rire.

-C'était énorme ! Et quand il a essayé de se faire passer pour un gars qui avait aucun lien avec les autres, genre un chasseur qui passait là par hasard ! »

Toute la rue put entendre son rire, malgré le brouhaha conséquent qui y régnait avant. Mais les deux étaient trop absorbés dans leur discussion pour remarquer l'attention dont ils étaient le centre. Ils continuèrent à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, s'arrêtant quelques instants à chaque étalage pour examiner les marchandises qui s'y trouvaient. Aucun des deux n'avait encore trouvé un cadeau pour l'autre, et le 24 décembre se rapprochait dangereusement.

« -Mais niveau discrétion, c'était pas terrible... C'est la première fois que je me suis faite autant remarquer. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... fit Cana en malaxant un savon à la lavande qu'un vendeur lui proposa de humer.

-C'est normal, tu étais avec moi, et on était à côté de Magnolia. Tout le monde me reconnaît, et déduit que tu fais aussi partie de Fairy Tail. Mais la prochaine fois, on ira plus loin. Je vais te faire découvrir un peu mieux Fiore. » lui promit son père, qui s'était arrêté au même stand qu'elle pour examiner une lotion pour les mains à la bière. Il nota l'idée dans un coin de sa mémoire : y'avait de l'alcool dedans, et c'était un truc de fille. Faute de meilleur cadeau pour Cana, il reviendrait le chercher un autre jour.

Ils continuèrent leur route en contournant la patinoire temporaire installée sur la place, où des citadins tentaient tant bien que mal d'esquisser quelques figures sans se tuer. L'exercice n'avait rien d'aisé, et les deux mages décidèrent d'un commun accord tacite de ne pas tenter l'expérience. Rester là pour observer les gens se vautrer, c'était mieux. Il ne manquait plus que du popcorn.

Une sixième personne venait de s'étaler sur la glace devant eux lorsque Gildarts sursauta soudainement, et disparut derrière Cana en un quart de seconde. Elle se retourna, et le vit accroupi derrière elle, sa cape remontée jusqu'à son nez, les mains sur la tête, dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas être vu. Effort inutile, car son niveau de discrétion actuel était proche de la température extérieure : 0°C.

« -Tu fais qu...

-Ccccchhhhhut ! Bouge pas, faut pas qu'elle me voie !

-Qui ça ? »

Intriguée, Cana se retourna vers la patinoire, mais ne remarqua personne en particulier. De qui parlait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrifié.

« Elle, là-bas, avec les cheveux roses... Je te dis tout si tu m'aides à me barrer sans qu'elle me voie...Sinon, je suis mort... »

Cana ne pouvait se vanter de bien connaître son père. En revanche, elle connaissait très bien Gildarts, et la réputation qui allait avec. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé pour qu'une étrangère inoffensive terrorisât un des mages les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait.

« -Encore une que t'as oublié de revoir après le premier rendez-vous ?

-Fais-moi sortir d'ici et je te dirai tout, gémit-il derrière elle.

-Je veux bien, mais ce sera pas gratuit. » chuchota-t-elle, triomphante, en lui adressant un sourire machiavélique. Ce n'était pas très honnête comme marché, mais l'occasion de faire chanter Gildarts Clive ne se présenterait pas une seconde fois.

« -Tu vas pas faire du chantage à ton père, quand même ? s'indigna-t-il à voix basse.

-Je vais oser, tiens. Ou alors tu préfères que je l'appelle ? C'était comment, déjà ? Sydney, Sylvia,... ? »

Pris au piège, son père n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Elle sortit alors une carte vierge de sa poche, et le plus discrètement possible, l'y fit disparaître son père. La mage quitta alors la place et disparut dans une ruelle adjacente. Au bout de celle-ci, presque déserte, elle ramena Gildarts dans le monde des humains.

« -Bon, tu veux quoi en échange ? maugréa ce dernier, certes soulagé d'avoir été tiré de ce pétrin, mais indigné par la concession qu'il avait dû faire, à sa fille qui plus est !

-Une petite virée shopping avec mon papounet adoré, qui est tellement gentil qu'il est prêt à m'offrir une tonne de cadeaux ? » fit Cana avec un air faussement innocent, celui de la petite « princesse de papa » dont tous les vœux seraient exaucés dans la minute après leur formulation.

Gildarts était prêt à la traiter comme la petite « princesse » dont elle prenait les airs, en l'enfermant dans un donjon pendant des années, pour lui laisser le temps de méditer sur la conduite appropriée à adopter vis-à-vis d'un parent. Si elle était princesse, il était roi, après tout, et pouvait se le permettre. Mais un cri l'en empêcha.

« Hé ! Gildarts ! Cana ! Vous êtes de retour ? »

Roméo Combolt leur faisait signe de derrière un comptoir, dans la rue adjacente. Son père et lui tenaient un stand, apparemment. Gildarts jeta un dernier regard noir à sa fille, pour lui signifier qu'il n'oublierait pas sa « trahison » de sitôt, auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue. Ils reprendraient la discussion plus tard.

Les deux s'approchèrent de leurs amis, qui vendaient du vin chaud, du thé et autres boissons chaudes. Le premier fit également le bonheur de Cana, qui commanda un verre à trois mètres du stand.

« -Salut petit monstre ! salua-t-elle le jeune mage avec un sourire amusé.

-Hé, j'ai plus 5 ans ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ou tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ! protesta-t-il en bombant le torse.

-T'es un petit monstre quand même, et apprends à respecter tes aînés !

-C'est toi qui parle de respect des aînés ? » remarqua Gildarts à mi-voix, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu de la mage.

Avant qu'elle ne pût riposter, Macao les remarqua enfin, trop occupé jusque-là à servir un client.

« -Hé ! Salut vous deux, vous êtes de retour ? fit-il en sortant deux gobelets.

-Yep, c'était un job de routine, mais on y allait surtout pour se dégourdir une dernière fois avant Noël, lui répondit Gildarts.

-Tu verras enfin ce que c'est Noël en famille. Fini les soirées folles, les apéritifs, les décuites, la bonne compagnie... Prépare-toi à te coucher tôt, boire du sirop, te déguiser en Père Noël et te ruiner en cadeaux, plaisanta Macao en leur tendant leurs verres. C'est offert, vous en faites pas. »

Roméo leva les yeux au ciel. L'humour de son père commençait à lui sortir par les oreilles, d'autant plus qu'il faisait cette blague à tous les jeunes pères qui passaient à son stand.

Gildarts rit :

« Je me fais pas trop de soucis. Cana est assez grande pour qu'on puisse picoler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et elle a passé l'âge du Père Noël et des cadeaux. »

Regard meurtrier de la part de l'intéressée.

« C'est vrai... Mais j'ai enfin l'âge d'inviter des amis à fêter avec nous. Dis, je peux inviter Sylvia cette année ?S'il-te-plaît, papa ! » demanda-t-elle avec une innocence feinte.

Regard noir de la part de l'intéressé.

« C'est qui cette Sylvia ? demanda Macao, curieux.

-Oh, une amie... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut qu'on rentre faire notre rapport à Mira. A bientôt ! » les salua Gildarts en attrapant le bras de Cana.

Il s'éloigna précipitamment, tirant sa fille et son air victorieux derrière lui, et ne s'arrêta qu'au coin de la rue. Il la lâcha enfin, et soupira longuement : il rendait les armes. Cana aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle les emmena tout naturellement vers les étalages d'alcools et de nourriture, qui présentaient leurs merveilles par milliers dans presque chaque rue. Toutes les spécialités du pays se trouvaient dans ce marché, et ce qui était encore inconnu ne le serait plus pour longtemps. Cana semblait motivée à tout goûter, tout essayer, tout déguster. Sans oublier d'en faire profiter son paternel, qui oublia un peu de sa colère après une dégustation de whiskies. Le reste s'évanouit seul à la vue de l'émerveillement enfantin de sa fille devant certaines marchandises.

Gildarts se sentait rassuré : il redoutait les achats de cosmétiques et de « trucs de gonzesses » divers qui pouvaient lui coûter son autre bras. Mais il sentait déjà un courant d'air froid traverser son porte-feuilles. Et chaque achat rendait ce courant un peu plus fort : une bouteille de vin par-ci, des macarons par-là, avec encore des pralinés alcoolisés et du pain d'épices...

Les Jewels gagnés pendant la mission fondaient comme neige au soleil, et disparurent complètement deux heures plus tard. La virée shopping s'arrêtait là.

Le hasard voulut qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant Fairy Tail à ce moment précis. Leur mission se terminait définitivement à cet endroit. Elle prévoyait de boire un verre, lui d'aller régler quelque chose à la poste. Leurs chemins se séparaient là.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Cana, les mains pleines de sacs, enlaça son père, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

« Merci, papounet !Je te revaudrai ça, t'en fais pas, c'était une petite blague ! A demain ! »

Puis elle disparut dans la guilde, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres : tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait acheter faisait en réalité partie de ce qu'elle prévoyait qu'ils consommassent tous les deux le soir de Noël. Elle y ajouterait une part, évidemment, contrairement à ce que son comportement d'enfant gâtée cet après-midi-là pouvait suggérer. Ces petits caprices n'étaient qu'une comédie destinée à taquiner un peu son père, évidemment.

Il ne restait plus qu'à lui trouver un cadeau digne de lui... Cana, elle, avait déjà reçu le sien : les moments de complicité et les taquineries avec son père valaient plus que tout le stock de jouets du Père Noël !

* * *

 _C'est dingue, mais je redécouvre plein de personnages trop cool avec lesquels j'avais jamais pensé travaillé. Je pense que la relation de Gildarts et de Cana ferait un bon sujet de fic'. Je les adore tous les deux ! Projet pour 2016 ?_

 _On se retrouve demain pour « Les pégases dans nos campagnes »._


	12. Les pégases dans nos campagnes

_Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un petit coup de mou ces derniers jours. Ça doit être une overdose de biscuits et de chocolat._

 _A propos des réponses à vos reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre tous les jours, mais je tente de vous répondre dans la semaine._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les pégases dans nos campagnes**

A mesure que les annonces se raréfiaient sur le panneau d'affichage, les mages partis depuis quelques jours (voire quelques semaines) réapparaissaient à Fairy Tail : Cana, Gildarts, Gray, Wendy... Tous passaient du bon temps entre le bar et le feu de cheminée, dans un cadre prêt à accueillir l'esprit de Noël, grâce aux bons soins de Lucy.

Mirajane profitait de cette accalmie dans l'enfer administratif qui accompagnait chaque attribution et validation de chaque mission pour trier le courrier du mois qui s'entassait au coin du bar. La plupart des membres se faisaient envoyer leur correspondance à la Guilde, faute de service postal vraiment fiable dans leurs chez-eux respectifs. Mais les quelques cartes postales et lettres personnelles se perdaient très souvent dans des avalanches de publicités et de courrier indésirable : offres suspectes, réclamations injustifiées, catalogues de marchandises peu recommandables... De temps à autre, la barmaid lisait un de ces éléments, pour rire des bêtises qu'on pouvait inventer pour soutirer de l'argent à des personnes trop crédules.

Elle découvrit enfin une lettre légitime dans tout ce bazar, reconnaissable au sceau des Blue Pegasus, adressée à toute la Guilde. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit :

« Chers amis de Fairy Tail,

L'annonce de votre retour nous a fait à tous chaud au coeur, et nous aimerions le célébrer dignement en votre compagnie. Nous passerons donc vous rendre visite le 12 décembre à midi. Attendez-vous à des cadeaux qui, je l'espère, seront à la hauteur de votre accueil, que tout le monde dit mémorable. A très bientôt,

Bob, Maître de Blue Pegasus »

Une visite d'une guilde alliée ! Quelle bonne surprise !

De tels hôtes ne pouvaient s'accueillir que de la meilleure manière possible, avec tous les honneurs qu'ils méritaient ! Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé cette lettre suffisamment tôt pour mettre toute la Guilde au courant. Ensemble, ils organiseraient cet accueil mémorable qui faisait leur renommée...

Mira se figea. Ils avaient bien dit le 12 décembre ?

Elle jeta un regard au calendrier, où un 12 encadré la narguait du haut de sa taille 20 en Comic Sans MS.

Autre regard, vers l'horloge cette fois-ci. 11:30.

L'aînée des Strauss jura entre ses dents, mais son juron n'échappa à personne. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je crois qu'on est dans la grosse galère... J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. » expliqua-t-elle en réponse à tous les airs interrogateurs dont elle était la cible.

Elle s'excuserait de sa gaffe plus tard. L'heure n'était pas aux « Si seulement j'avais vérifié le courrier plus tôt... », « Pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps à feuilleter des catalogues sans intérêt ? », « Mais en fait, ils s'incrustent chez nous sans nous demander notre avis. » ou encore « Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre toute la Guilde dans l'embarras si on est pas prêt... ».

En quelques mots, Mira exposa la situation aux mages présents : leur petit effectif avait exactement 29 minutes pour préparer une bienvenue festive aux Blue Pegasus, apéritifs et petits-fours compris.

Il fallait également : retrouver et ramener Makarov, absent ce jour-là trouver une activité pour occuper leurs invités l'après-midi, le temps qu'on préparât de quoi se remplir la panse le soir. Enfin, si tout cela était fait et réussi, le reste de la soirée pourrait être improvisé selon l'humeur du moment.

La séance de brainstorming débuta, et Mirajane regretta l'absence de Levy, malade, dont l'expérience en tant que stratège au Grand Conseil aurait été d'une grande utilité. Mais grâce à la participation de chacun, ils parvinrent à élaborer une ébauche de plan en moins d'un quart d'heure : dès l'arrivée des Blue Pegasus, Wendy, Carla, Panther Lily et les Raijin les emmèneraient le plus loin possible de Fairy Tail, à l'autre bout de Magnolia, où avait lieu, par le plus grand des hasards, une course de chiens de traîneau. Pendant ce temps, que tout le monde espérerait le plus long possible, Gray construirait une statue de pégase en glace devant la guilde, Laki et Kinana coudraient une bannière avec un message de bienvenue et Gildarts, en compagnie de Cana, partirait à la recherche du Maître et de tous les autres mages de Fairy Tail dans Magnolia. Une fois toutes les tâches terminées, ils reviendraient à la guilde, pour aider Mirajane à préparer les tables et mettre les couverts. Les plats seraient commandés chez un traiteur, tout comme les boissons.

11:55. Les tâches étaient réparties, la stratégie au point. Plus ou moins.

Tous retrouvèrent leurs places, feignant la nonchalance et la décontraction de ceux qui, toujours prêts mille ans à l'avance, ne sont jamais stressés par des travaux de dernière minute.

12:00. Midi sonna. Un nuage bleu violacé se forma dans le hall du bâtiment. Deux éclairs et un crépitement plus tard, il fut remplacé par les membres de Blue Pegasus dans toute leur splendeur et leur ponctualité. Des sourires crispés se dessinèrent chez tous les mages de Fairy Tail : l'heure était venue d'exercer leurs maigres talents de comédiens pour faire bonne impression.

Mirajane s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants, encore un peu groggy à cause du sort de téléportation. Les bras tendus en signe de bienvenue, le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle voulait le plus naturel possible, elle les accueillit d'une voix enjouée :

« Vous arrivez enfin ! On était tellement impatients ! Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! Ne vous en faites pas, le Maître ne va pas tarder : il avait une affaire importante à régler ce matin à la mairie. Et le reste de la Guilde arrivera dans le courant de l'après-midi. » ajouta-t-elle pour éviter des questions quant à l'absence de Makarov et des autres.

Débuta alors la séance de poignée de mains, de câlins, de baise-mains, de « Meeeen ! », de bises, d'embrassades viriles, de tapes amicales dans le dos, de compliments bateaux et de commentaires sur le climat. L'ambiance complice et bon-enfant était de retour, comme si l'absence de Fairy Tail et la menace d'Alvarez n'existaient pas. Bob les complimenta sur leurs nouveaux locaux, Jenny s'excusa quelques minutes pour se « repoudrer » dans la salle de bain, Ichiya en profita pour diffuser un peu partout sa nouvelle fragrance « Retrouvailles » et les autres Trimen causèrent plus d'un affolement cardiaque avec leurs clins d'oeil et compliments.

La team « Chiens de traîneau » passa alors à l'attaque. Freed s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Il présenta le programme à leurs invités :

« Le championnat national des courses de chiens de traîneau a lieu aujourd'hui à Magnolia. On pensait que ce serait un événement très sympa, et que ça serait une occasion de sortir tous ensemble. On aura suffisamment de temps ce soir pour profiter des locaux de la guilde. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Tous les mages présents de Fairy Tail prièrent alors Mavis pour qu'elle les fît accepter cette proposition. Il y avait toujours un risque de refus, ou d'empêchement, ou d'excuse pour rester. Les mages de Blue Pegasus s'interrogèrent du regard, un peu surpris par cette soudaine proposition : à peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'il fallait déjà repartir ?

Mais enfin, un murmure d'approbation traversa la pièce. L'idée avait passé. Après tout, Freed avait fait partie de Blue Pegasus avec les autres Raijinshu pendant quelques mois. Il devait savoir de quelle manière leur parler pour les convaincre. Escortés par la « team », les Blue Pegasus disparurent à l'extérieur de la guilde.

Même si, évidemment, laisser partir les membres charismatiques de l'autre guilde provoquait toujours un pincement au coeur chez la gente féminine, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement... à voix basse, car leurs invités n'étaient pas encore très loin. Venait alors la deuxième phase de leur plan : prêts, Gildarts et Cana disparurent à leur tour, à la recherche de leurs camarades, et surtout du Maître Laki et Kinana montèrent au premier étage, où elles trouveraient certainement de quoi créer une belle bannière Gray sortit après quelques minutes pour construire un pégase, mascotte de leurs invités.

Tout se passerait bien. C'était le mantra que se répétait Mirajane Strauss en feuilletant les fameux catalogues, à la recherche d'un traiteur ou d'un restaurant spécialisé dans les cuisines et livraisons express. Plongée dans ses lectures, elle ne remarqua Jenny que lorsque celle-ci toussota bruyamment devant le comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là, elle ?

« -Mira ? Où sont passés les autres ?

-Ah, les autres ? rit l'interpellée, mal à l'aise. Ils sont partis voir les chiens de traîneau dehors. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin, tu devrais pouvoir les rattraper facilement.

-Non, je crois que je vais rester ici, si ça te gêne pas... Je me suis fait un peu mal en patinant hier, je peux pas tellement marcher... » fit Jenny en montant péniblement, mais non sans classe, sur un tabouret de bar. Elle n'avait pas été élue Miss Fiore pour rien.

Mira sourit et acquiesça, même si ça bouillonnait sous cette apparente bonhomie. En présence de la mage, elle ne pouvait ni commander la nourriture ni préparer la guilde discrètement. Que fallait-il faire ? L'inclure dans la confidence, ou trouver un moyen de la faire sortir ? Ou encore l'assommer et la réveiller quelques heures plus tard ?

Réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités, Mira lui servit à boire. « Un verre de vin, s'il-te-plaît. Tu comprends, je peux pas me permettre de boire de la bière à cause de ma ligne, mais j'ai besoin d'alcool pour me réchauffer... »

Hôte parée à toute épreuve ou presque, douée de plus d'un véritable don de conversation, la barmaid lui posa quelques questions banales sur l'état de Blue Pegasus, les derniers potins, les amours... Tout en déployant tous les efforts du monde pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses réflexions intérieures.

« Je passe enfin un peu plus de temps à Blue Pegasus, ça fait vraiment du bien. J'étais occupée par des shootings et d'autres activités de ce genre ces derniers temps, et ça fait vraiment du bien de retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine. Par contre, c'est vraiment des champions, tu peux pas imaginer... Justement, pour aujourd'hui, il était prévu qu'on tire au sort vos noms, pour savoir qui va offrir un cadeau à qui cette année. Le _Secret Santa_ , ça s'appelle comme ça je crois. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que tu vois que pour entrer dans notre Guilde, s'il faut une bonne tête, la bonne mémoire, c'est optionnel. La moitié a oublié, évidemment. »

Tiens, une erreur chez les Blue Pegasus ? Mira releva soudainement la tête, et écouta la suite avec autant d'attention que possible. Apparemment, l'alcool faisait parler son invitée. Elle remplit à nouveau son verre.

« Donc, en ce moment, ce pauvre Nichiya est en train de faire des achats de dernière minute à Crocus, et tout le monde compte sur lui pour arriver avant que quelqu'un de chez vous se rende compte de quoi que ce soit...Je devais rien dévoiler, mais j'aimerais que tu voies qu'on est pas les mages irréprochables pour lesquels tout le monde nous fait passer. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire vraiment sincère étira les lèvres de Mirajane, soulagée. Fairy Tail n'était plus la seule guilde aux membres un peu lunatiques et insouciants. Son rythme cardiaque retrouva enfin une allure normale. Mira se pencha vers Jenny, une moue complice aux lèvres :

« Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose moi aussi. A propos de Fairy Tail. »

* * *

 _Encore désolée pour le retard. Je m'en vais de ce pas écrire la suite, qui devrait ravir les fans de Gajevy. A tout à l'heure je l'espère, pour « L'arène des neiges » !_


	13. L'arène des neiges

_Je prends vraiment du retard, c'est pas possible... Désolée !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et qu'il compensera l'attente._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **L'arène des neiges**

Il piétinait nerveusement le paillasson avec ses bottes d'hiver, heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de tout la neige agglutinée entre ses crampons. Ce mouvement lui permettait également de se réchauffer un peu : il n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer, même sous la torture, mais il crevait vraiment de froid. Après une année d'absence, il avait oublié les températures hivernales de Magnolia, et le vent froid les lui rappelait atrocement. A ses pieds, Panther Lily n'en souffrait pas, ou presque : son poil d'hiver l'isolait suffisamment du froid.

Gajeel sonna une deuxième fois, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était chez elle, qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Son ouïe et odorat de Dragon Slayer l'avaient repérée, mais il voulait la presser un peu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était malade qu'elle avait le droit de le laisser poireauter dehors jusqu'à ce que grippe s'ensuivît.

Levy lui ferait la tête à cause de cette sonnerie aussi assourdissante que superflue, mais il avait de quoi se faire pardonner, sous forme de biscuits et de thé.

Avaient-ils choisi juste, Panther Lily et lui ? Ils l'ignoraient, connaissant trop peu les goûts de Levy. De plus, ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'habitude de rendre des visites « amicales », trop habitués aux missions du Conseil qui consistaient surtout en enquêtes, perquisitions, arrestations et bastons. Gajeel avait bien aimé ces moments-là, mais ils n'avaient pas enrichi ses compétences sociales.

Ils avaient passé, Levy et lui, une année entière dans la même institution, à suivre la même initiation, à collaborer sur de nombreuses affaires, à s'entraider lors de nombreux projets, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de trop peu la connaître. Leurs boutades, leurs disputes et leurs taquineries s'étaient certes multipliées (ce que personne à Fairy Tail n'avait omis de mentionner), mais il ne s'agissait dans le fond que d'interactions superficielles. Les moments plus intimes, plus complices et plus sincères avaient été rares.

Qu'en serait-il à présent, puisqu'ils étaient de retour à Fairy Tail ? Gajeel n'en savait rien, et préférait laisser libre cours à l'évolution de leur relation.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître dans son entrebâillement une frimousse bleu ciel et la moitié d'un visage pâle et fatigué.

« -Ah, c'est vous ? murmura ladite frimousse d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On vient récupérer un cadavre. Enfin je crois, vu qu'on a pas vu la personne qui vit ici depuis des jours. »

Gajeel reçut un coup de patte dans le pied. Son humour noir n'était pas au goût de Lily, ni de Levy d'ailleurs. C'était tout à fait le genre de remarque qui aurait pu se solder par un claquement de porte au nez, mais cette habitude de lui balancer des vannes à tout va lui collait à la peau. Cette fois-là exceptionnellement, son comportement ne lui porta pas préjudice.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Levy ouvrit complètement la porte, se cachant à moitié derrière le battant pour échapper au courant d'air froid. Ce dernier s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par les deux visiteurs, ravis d'échapper aux températures négatives. En revanche, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la bouffée de chaleur qui les frappa de plein fouet. Toute personne normale en bonne santé ne pouvait rester dans un endroit pareil sans suffoquer. Sans même l'avoir vue, Gajeel et Panther Lily devinèrent que quelque chose clochait avec l'état de santé de leur amie.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux, pendant que Gajeel se débarrassait de son manteau. L'Exceed n'en avait malheureusement la possibilité.

Il n'y avait pas que la chaleur qui était inhabituelle. La pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille centenaire : vaisselle de quelques jours dans l'évier, vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol et sur les meubles, piles de livres entassées ou effondrées près du canapé-lit, odeur âpre dans l'air. Difficile de croire que ce capharnaüm était dû à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux, habillée chaudement de la tête aux pieds, emmitouflée et flottant dans un sweat-shirt officiel du Conseil (disponible uniquement en XXL, en noir, bleu marine et blanc cassé), le teint cadavérique, la mine endormie, la moitié gauche du visage dissimulée derrière des mèches décoiffées.

Gajeel posa les biscuits et le thé sur la seule table haute du studio, couverte de bric-à-brac en tout genre. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à les placer quelque part sans faire tomber quelque chose.

« On t'a apporté un petit truc pour te remonter le moral. Mais t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. » remarqua Panther Lily, posé sur l'épaule de Gajeel dans l'espoir de profiter encore un peu du froid qui baignait la tignasse de son maître.

L'interpellée essayait de dégager de la place sur les chaises, croulant sous des livres divers. Ses gestes étaient lents et maladroits, et sa main ne cessait de revenir vers la partie gauche de son visage, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler coûte que coûte.

« -Je suis désolée pour ce chaos... J'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à ranger ces derniers temps, mais si j'avais su que vous alliez venir... Voilà ! Asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer quelque chose...

-Te dérange pas pour nous, on est juste de passage. Te fatigue pas pour ça, si on veut quelque chose, on va se servir. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? » dit Panther Lily, la mine toujours plus inquiète.

La mage sourit faiblement et fit non de la tête. Une mèche s'écarta de son front, et dévoila une petite part de ce qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Gajeel. Il vint se planter devant elle, les bras croisés sur le torse, le regard sévère.

« Montre-moi ton visage. » ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix : Levy était le genre de fille à ne jamais se plaindre, à ne jamais chercher de l'aide, à ne jamais confier ses soucis, pour ne pas inquiéter ou déranger son entourage. Même s'il devait avouer que l'effort était admirable, c'était typiquement le genre de comportement qui, à long terme, créait des problèmes plus gros et plus graves que ceux du début.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle détourna la tête, évitant son regard accusateur. Il réitéra sa demande. Elle se retourna, prétextant à mi-voix la nécessité de préparer du thé. Il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Main de velours dans une poigne de fer, il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la forcer à lui faire face, et la força à lever la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? »

L'œil qui le regardait n'avait plus rien des mirettes mordorées dont il avait l'habitude. Un voile blanchâtre couvrait son iris, et s'écoulait sous forme de liquide purulent. L'infection s'étendait également sur sa joue gauche, où des veinules violacées zébraient sa peau.

Sidéré, Gajeel ne pouvait que fixer l'étendue des dégâts. Sur son épaule, il perçut une exclamation d'horreur : Lily était aussi choqué que lui.

Levy se libéra enfin de la poigne de son « tortionnaire », et leur tourna le dos, honteuse. Un silence gênant tomba sur la pièce.

« -Mais t'es au courant que y'a des médecins à Magnolia ? Ou même Wendy ? Ou Porlyusica? demanda enfin le Dragon Slayer après quelques secondes, la voix tremblante de colère (mais surtout d'inquiétude).

-J'y ai passé, figure-toi, murmura-t-elle, la voix toute aussi émue. Et il m'a donné des gouttes pour les yeux.

-Et c'est l'effet qu'elles te font ?

-Non, elles vont très bien. C'est juste qu'elles... qu'elles... que... hésita-t-elle en désignant le spray posé près de l'évier.

-Que ?

-Qu'elles piquent les yeux, et que j'arrive pas à les mettre... »

Moment de silence. Ni le Dragon Slayer, ni l'Exceed n'étaient sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle était sérieuse ? Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur, avant d'éclater de rire.

Levy se retourna enfin vers eux, les joues un peu plus rouges qu'avant.

« Je sais que c'est bête... Mais j'étais trop malade pour aller où que ce soit ces derniers temps... Je suis désolée... »

Sa mine déconfite était attendrissante : inutile de lui faire des reproches plus longtemps, elle s'était suffisamment punie elle-même. Mais ils n'allaient pas la laisser tranquille pour autant.

Nouveau regard entre Gajeel et Lily. Le message passa tout de suite : l'heure était venue d'appliquer le plan « Crevette ». Avant même que ladite « Crevette » ne pût protester, le Dragon Slayer l'attrapa et la balança sur son épaule, pendant que son complice s'emparait des gouttes pour les yeux. Le premier emmena alors leur victime sur le canapé-lit sur lequel il la jeta sans ménagement, mais sans violence superflue non plus. Elle n'avait cessé de lui donner des coups de poings dans le dos, dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer, ponctuée de quintes de toux.

Lors de leur année au Conseil, ils avaient mis ce plan à exécution plusieurs fois, lorsque Levy prenait son travail un peu trop coeur et qu'il fallait littéralement l'arracher de son bureau pour qu'elle daignât s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Ou lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans les archives et examinait minutieusement chaque enquête « par curiosité », au point de délaisser les affaires en cours. Ou lorsqu'elle acceptait des dossiers supplémentaires « par gentillesse »...

Gajeel l'immobilisa sur le canapé, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Elle cessa de se débattre après quelques secondes. Elle savait comment cela finirait.

Panther Lily se posa sur ses jambes, l'empêchant de se tortiller dans tous les sens, et passa les gouttes à son partenaire.

« -On va essayer de réparer les dégâts. Laisse-toi faire, et tout ira bien. Tu pourras me baffer après, si ça peut t'aider.

-Je peux au moins m'installer confortablement ? Et prendre quelque chose dans les mains pour me rassurer ? »

Grâce à son « format peluche », Lily jouait parfaitement le rôle du coussin anti-stress. Il s'allongea sur son ventre, et se mit à ronronner. La mage glissa ses bras autour de lui.

Gajeel lui dégagea délicatement les quelques mèches bleues du visage. La fièvre qu'il sentit sur sa peau ne l'étonna que très peu, vu comment elle frissonnait et transpirait en même temps. Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille et remplit la pipette, sans se soucier de la lecture des instructions. C'était des gouttes pour les yeux, pas de l'azote liquide, après tout. L'« opération » débuta.

« -On peut pas te laisser partir une journée avec les deux imbéciles sans que tu reviennes à moitié morte, remarqua le Dragon Slayer en plaçant la pipette au-dessus de l'œil infecté.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est pas de leur faute... Aïe ! »

Première goutte, d'une série de dix. Vu combien ça avait l'air de faire mal, la tâche serait moins aisée que prévu.

« Je veux juste te faire remarquer que t'as passé une année à faire des missions secrètes aux quatre coins de Fiore, et qu'il t'est jamais rien arrivé de grave. Là, t'es partie skier et ça a failli de coûter un œil. »

Nouvelle goutte, nouveau « Aïe ! », nouvelle quinte de toux. Levy resserra son étreinte autour de Panther Lily, en lui frottant vigoureusement le dos. Il en ronronna de plus belle.

« C'est pas facile avec toi. Faut absolument que je te garde en vie, sinon, je vais me faire étriper par mes troupes au Conseil. Je sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils sont prêts à tout pour que t'ailles bien. J'ai dû leur promettre de prendre soin de toi à Fairy Tail. » Il vit les joues de sa patiente s'enflammer, et pas à cause de la fièvre cette fois-ci.

Nouvelle goutte, dont le contenu semblait piquer encore plus. Les doigts de Levy s'enfoncèrent dans le pelage de l'Exceed, ses dents se serrèrent, son corps se crispa.

« -T'es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ? C'est encore pire que quand j'ai essayé moi-même, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

-J'ai eu droit à tous les remèdes et soins possibles avec Metallicana, dans des conditions pire que ça. Tout ce que je te fais là, j'lai subi au moins une fois, et ça va très bien. »

Elle battit des paupières, balayant d'un réflexe tout le liquide qui n'avait pu être absorbé. Gajeel soupira, et fut forcé de lui tenir d'oeil ouvert avec sa main libre. Pour détourner son attention de la douleur (et du désir de fermer les yeux), il choisit de lui raconter une histoire.

« -Tu vois l'histoire de la Reine des Neiges ?

-La « libérée, délivrée » ?

-Nan, l'autre, la version originale, avec le gamin qui se fait kidnapper par la reine des glaces et c'est sa pote qui part le sauver. Lui aussi se prend un éclat de glace dans l'œil, et dans le cœur en plus. Et évidemment, il en a pas du tout parlé aux autres, et s'est barré chez la reine. S'il l'avait dit à quelqu'un, il aurait pu être soigné avec la magie de l'amour ou un truc du genre tout de suite, et ça aurait évité tous les problèmes. Metallicana m'a raconté cette histoire quand j'ai failli me crever un œil avec une branche, que ça s'est infecté, et que je lui ai rien dit. »

Sa méthode avait l'air de fonctionner : Levy semblait avoir oublié d'avoir mal, et l'écoutait, immobile.

« Donc, morale de l'histoire : quand t'es malade ou que quelque chose va pas, tu le dis tout de suite avant que ça s'aggrave, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, pendant qu'il secouait la pipette pour en faire tomber les dernières gouttes. C'était terminé !

« Bouge pas trop, faut laisser imbiber. On peut s'occuper tout seul avec Lily, genre avec du ménage, parce que c'est pire que chez nous, là... Et je parle même pas de l'odeur. »

Si elle avait été capable de bouger, il se serait pris une beigne. Là, elle tâtonna maladroitement dans le vide à la recherche d'un projectile à lui balancer à la figure. Sans succès. En revanche, l'Exceed lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Il n'en fit pas le cas, et rit, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Rien de mieux que de laisser couler un bain chaud à autrui pour se faire pardonner une vanne de trop. De plus, elle en avait vraiment besoin, et pas seulement à cause de l'odeur rance de la maladie : maintenant que l'œil droit était guéri, il fallait encore réchauffer le cœur, pour se libérer de l'emprise de la reine des refroidissements.

Gajeel boucha l'écoulement de la baignoire, ouvrit le robinet et dut lutter pour résister à la tentation d'y verser tous les produits à portée de main, mousses comme huiles essentielles en passant par des gels divers. Il revint ensuite dans la pièce principale, où Lily s'affairait déjà à une tentative de rangement sommaire.

« Non, mais vous êtes vraiment pas obligés de ranger, je vais le faire après ! Arrêtez ! protesta Levy en se redressant, un mouchoir appuyé contre son œil blessé pour y garder le précieux remède. Et me dites pas que vous êtes en train de me faire couler un bain ?! »

Elle était sur le point de se précipiter dans la salle d'eau pour mettre un terme à cette « folie », mais le Dragon Slayer l'attrapa par le poignet.

« -N'y pense même pas. T'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te soigner, parce que t'es trop têtue pour admettre que t'es vraiment malade. Alors on va faire comme avec les soldats au Conseil : tu vas suivre mes ordres. Et je te laisse exceptionnellement le choix entre la méthode « Gajeel 1 », qui est d'aller prendre un bain chaud et de retourner au lit après, ou alors la méthode « Gajeel 2 ».

-Et c'est quoi cette méthode « Gajeel 2 » ? demanda-t-elle, le défiant du regard pour signifier son agacement devant un pareil ultimatum.

-Courir à poil dans la neige sans t'arrêter jusqu'à faire fuir le virus. » récita Panther Lily, qui ne connaissait que trop bien la méthode « 2 ». Dans la garnison, la « 1 » n'était d'ailleurs qu'une légende, car personne ne connaissait quelqu'un en ayant bénéficié.

Levy rit enfin du premier rire sincère depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu. La mage mit un peu d'eau à bouillir pour le thé, et amena un mélange de biscuits de Noël sur la table, autour de laquelle elle força les deux invités à s'asseoir. De toute façon, ce qui pouvait était rangé l'était déjà à présent : les vêtements dans le panier à linge, les livres sur les étagères, la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. En quelques minutes, les deux intrus avaient accompli des miracles.

Tous les trois discutèrent quelques minutes des derniers événements à Fairy Tail, à Magnolia, à Fiore, car Levy, cloîtrée chez elle depuis des jours, n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'actualité. C'était l'occasion de rattraper son retard. Et enfin, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs.

La baignoire fut remplie, trop tôt au goût de Gajeel. Il aurait bien aimé papoter encore un peu avec elle, mais elle avait besoin de repos. L'heure était venue d'y aller.

« -Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez. Je compte pas passer des heures dans le bain, et de toute façon, ça me gêne pas que vous soyez là. Faites comme chez vous.

-On va pas te déranger plus longtemps, faut que tu te reposes. On repassera demain, si tu veux. » proposa Panther Lily en étirant ses ailes.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui fit un câlin d'adieu. Les maladies d'Exceeds et d'humains n'étaient pas les mêmes, et n'infectaient que rarement les individus de l'autre race. Il n'y avait donc pas de risque de contamination. La petite panthère se blottit fort contre elle, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

La mage vint alors se camper devant le Dragon Slayer, et exécuta un salut militaire.

« -Merci, capitaine Redfox. Votre aide nous a été très précieuse.

-McGarden, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, répondit-il avec le même geste. Mais que je vous reprenne plus à jouer les durs qui ont pas besoin d'être soignés. »

Ces salutations formelles étaient devenues leur petit jeu, une manière de préserver les bons souvenirs de l'armée.

L'heure avançait, il fallait vraiment y aller. Gajeel se mit en quête de son manteau, qu'il retrouva dans les bras de Levy. Elle le lui tendit avec un air malicieux, avant de l'accompagner vers la sortie.

Panther Lily était déjà dehors, ravi de retrouver un air un peu plus frais. Trop frais pour son maître, apparemment, que les températures hivernales frappèrent de plein fouet dès qu'il mit le pied dehors.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le col de son manteau, et ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose de froid, quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mis dans ses poches. Curieux, il le sortit, et sourit aussitôt. Dans ses paumes miroitaient des lettres en acier.

* * *

 _Le titre est un jeu de mot entre le conte « La Reine des Neiges » et le fait que Gajeel et Levy ne cessent de se taquiner, comme s'ils se battaient dans une sorte d'arène verbale._

 _Évidemment, la morale de la « Reine des Neiges » ici n'est pas celle du conte original. Mais que voulez-vous ? Metallica avait bien besoin d'une histoire pour empêcher ce sale gosse de Gajeel de faire trop de bêtises._

 _On se retrouve demain, avec je l'espère deux chapitres pour rattraper mon retard : « Ciels d'hiver » et « Cartes d'Edoras ». Bonne nuit !_


	14. Ciels d'hiver

_Nouveau chapitre, celui de lundi en fait. Un peu moins drôle, un peu plus dans l'esprit de Noël, un peu plus introspectif._

 _Encore une fois, j'essaie de rattraper mon retard, c'est pour ça que je répondrai à vos reviews en fin de semaine._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Ciels d'hiver**

23 heures.

Le sommeil la fuyait, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le rattraper. Elle avait beau se tourner, se retourner et se re-retourner dans tous les sens, réarranger ses coussins pour poser sa tête sur le côté froid, allumer une bougie à la lavande, compter les moutons ou même lire des pages du dictionnaire, cet allié précieux refusait de revenir. Et aucune de ses armures ne pouvait vaincre l'insomnie qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Erza Scarlett quitta son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce. Si le sommeil ne venait pas à elle, elle l'attendrait dans la salle commune de Fairy Hills avec un bonne tisane. Si la chance lui souriait, elle croiserait peut-être une de ses colocataires : les arrivées tardives n'étaient pas rares en cette saison de concerts caritatifs et dégustations nocturnes de vin chaud. Son sommeil s'était sûrement attardé dans une activité de ce genre, tiens.

La cuisine au rez-de-chaussée fermait tous les soirs à 20 heures, sans exception possible. Les résidentes avaient donc aménagé une sorte de « bar de secours » à l'insu de la propriétaire, avec tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour se faire un chocolat chaud, un café, un thé ou même une petite pâtisserie. Tout pouvait être réchauffé dans un petit chaudron « à l'ancienne » dans la cheminée.

N'y connaissant pas grand-chose en tisanes et autres plantes à mettre dans l'eau, Titania choisit un sachet qui ne sentait pas trop mauvais et mit un peu d'eau sur le feu. Elle considéra quelques instants l'idée de faire un gâteau, mais y renonça au final. Les jours à venir promettaient une overdose de sucreries, et mieux valait ne pas se goinfrer avant l'heure.

Elle vint vers la fenêtre, où Levy avait eu la bonne idée d'installer un coin de lecture : un petit canapé qui invitait à s'y asseoir, s'y allonger, s'y vautrer pour bouquiner quelques minutes ou quelques heures dans la lumière naturelle, ou sous la lueur tamisée des guirlandes de Noël.

Erza n'avait pas envie de lire, mais les coussins moelleux du canapé avaient l'air trop confortables pour qu'on les ignorât. Elle s'y installa, et appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide. La fenêtre donnait sur les collines et les forêts à l'est de Magnolia. L'absence de pollution lumineuse lui permettait de distinguer parfaitement la lune et les étoiles. L'infini nocturne lui dévoilait ses joyaux, éloignés les uns des autres par des milliards de kilomètres, mais réunis toutes les nuits dans le ciel de Fiore. Erza se laissa happer par ces ténèbres apaisantes, dont l'immensité ne serait jamais égalée, ni même imitée, par l'Homme.

Celui-ci avait pourtant essayé à maintes reprises, et une de ces tentatives avait marqué le corps et l'âme de la mage d'inguérissables cicatrices.

Tout du Paradis. L'arrogance de ce nom promettait un retour à l'Éden par les pouvoirs de Zeref, une ascension vers l'absolu, vers l'infini, vers l'ultime : une élévation spirituelle à l'égal des dieux. La réalisation de cette promesse ne dépendait que de la volonté des fidèles à abandonner toutes les valeurs qui faisaient leur humanité. Vols, pillages, viols, meurtres, esclavage... Le village d'Erza, comme tant d'autres, avait connu cette descente aux enfers qui garantissait le salut à ceux qui la perpétrait.

La jeune femme soupira. Ses années à la Tour du Paradis revenaient encore la hanter : peurs, fatigue, tortures, morts... De tels traumatismes ne s'oubliaient pas. Elle ne pouvait que les repousser dans un coin de sa conscience, ou les édulcorer en pensant aux quelques bons moments là-bas dont elle se souvenait. Leur contraste avec l'univers glauque de la Tour du Paradis, ainsi que leur rareté, leur avait donné une teinte lumineuse, dont la chaleur parvenait parfois à chasser les cauchemars.

Les Noëls là-bas en faisaient partie. On accordait un congé exceptionnel à la plupart des gardes, réduisant leur effectif au strict nécessaire. Les esclaves restaient dans leurs cellules, mais ils n'avaient pas à travailler du midi du 24 décembre au midi du 25. Par contre, on ne leur donnait rien à manger, comme ils n'avaient pas à dépenser de l'énergie au travail.

Dans leur cellule cependant, Rob, Jellal, Simon, Wally, Sho, Milliana et elle avaient réussi chaque année à rendre ces quelques heures un peu plus joyeuses. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'avoir un calendrier, mais ils parvenaient à soutirer la date exactes à un garde un peu distrait, vers la mi-décembre la plupart du temps. A partir de là, ils comptaient minutieusement les jours qui passaient, et laissaient de côté un petite part de chaque repas, à l'insu des gardes.

Enfin, quand arrivait le soir du 24 décembre, ils s'asseyaient en cercle sur le sol de leur cellule et partageaient les restes qu'ils avaient rassemblés. S'il y avait un soir dans l'année où ils mangeaient à leur faim, c'était bien à ce moment-là.

Leur « festin » était accompagné des échos de chants des autres cellules. Simples murmures étouffés pour ne pas alerter les quelques gardes de service, ils amenaient une ambiance nouvelle presque festive dans leur prison. Ça ne durait qu'une soirée, mais cette soirée, cette toute petite soirée, illuminait leur quotidien misérable et pansait un tout petit peu les blessures du corps et du cœur.

Le fil des pensées d'Erza s'était transformé en véritable torrent d'émotions, d'images, de sons, de sensations. Dans le noir à l'extérieur, elle revoyait des visages connus, de ceux qui étaient devenu sa famille dans ces temps difficiles.

Wally et elle avaient même trouvé un moyen de faire un sapin de fortune, dessiné pour l'occasion sur le mur de leur cachot : monochrome, plutôt petit, en deux dimensions, il apportait tout de même quelque chose de festif à la pièce. Les craies qu'ils avaient utilisées appartenaient aux architectes et ingénieurs qui travaillaient sur le chantier, évidemment mieux traités que les « maçons ».

Une « famille », un repas, des chants, un sapin... Il ne manquait plus que les cadeaux. Dans la Tour du Paradis, ce qu'on pouvait offrir de meilleur était un sourire, une main tendue, une oreille attentive, un moment de partage, une histoire à la fin heureuse. Et si leur petit groupe survivait chaque jour à cet enfer sans sombrer dans la folie, c'était grâce à tous ces échanges qui amenaient un peu de chaleur humaine dans leur quotidien. Ces échanges prenaient de l'ampleur aux heures de Noël. Rob trouvait toujours un nouveau conte à leur raconter, ou alors un souvenir de ses Noëls précédents, à Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail. Ces deux mots étaient devenus pour Erza une promesse d'un avenir meilleur, et elle s'était jurée de trouver cette guilde si un jour elle parvenait à s'enfuir de la Tour du Paradis. D'y emmener ses amis. D'y commencer une nouvelle vie. Et d'oublier le passé.

Elle y était parvenue, mais en partie seulement. A vrai dire, seuls deux de ses souhaits s'étaient réalisés. Elle avait trouvé Fairy Tail, mais aucun de ses compagnons ne l'avait suivie. Elle y avait commencé une nouvelle vie, mais son passé la hantait toujours. Il était revenu sous forme de ses anciens amis, convaincus par un Jellal possédé qu'elle était responsable de tous leurs malheurs, et elle avait failli mourir en essayant de dissiper ce mal-entendu.

L'eau sur le feu était arrivée à ébullition. Erza se leva, et la versa dans une tasse, avant d'y plonger le sachet de thé. Elle revint ensuite à sa place près de la fenêtre, pour se replonger dans ses pensées.

Au moins, la Tour du Paradis avait été détruite, et plus personne n'avait eu à souffrir et à mourir sur le chantier. Sho, Wally et Milliana s'étaient trouvé une nouvelle place dans le monde, et même si elle aurait aimé les avoir à ses côtés, elle se sentait rassurée de les savoir vivants, et elle l'espérait, heureux.

Pour Jellal, même si sa situation n'était pas des plus enviables, elle le savait capable de se débrouiller. Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle partirait à sa recherche pour le revoir une fois avant Alvarez. Personne n'était sûr de survivre à la guerre qui se préparait, et elle avait envie de clarifier des choses avec lui.

La perspective de mourir au combat ne la réjouissait pas, même pour sauver Fairy Tail. Évidemment, elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour la guilde qui l'avait accueillie et ses membres qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Elle le ferait, mais par devoir, non par envie. Car elle voulait vivre : côtoyer la mort et les ténèbres pendant tant d'années lui avait insufflé un amour inconditionnel pour la vie et la liberté qu'elle offrait. Elle voulait vivre pour oublier son passé douloureux, pour sauver ceux qui souffraient, pour libérer ceux qu'on tenait en esclavage, pour amoindrir les maux du monde et apporter un peu de bonheur à ceux qui le peuplaient. Reine des fées, elle voulait ramener un peu de magie dans la vie des Hommes, non seulement à Noël, mais tout au long de sa vie.

Et quand viendrait son heure, elle l'accepterait la tête haute, un peu amère mais satisfaite d'avoir vécu pleinement jusqu'au jour fatidique. Et si les dieux étaient suffisamment cléments pour lui accorder une place au paradis, le vrai cette fois-ci, sans l'artifice d'une tour, elle retrouverait Rob et Simon, dont le sacrifice l'avait sauvée. Elle leur devait tout, et elle voulait les remercier du fond du cœur. Elle était certaine que sa vie ne valait pas la leur, et avait d'autant plus de la peine à comprendre leur geste. Ou au contraire, elle ne le comprenait que trop bien : la bienveillance et l'amour de ses deux compagnons les avait poussé à se précipiter à son secours, sans se soucier de la mort.

Les yeux d'Erza scrutaient le ciel nocturne, que le froid rendait encore plus pur. Elle y cherchait deux étoiles particulières, qui étaient apparues peu après la mort de Rob et de celle de Simon. Sans doute ces astres n'avaient aucun lien avec leur mort, mais elle aimait croire que oui. Peut-être qu'ils étaient là-haut, et l'observaient ? Que pensaient-ils d'elle ? Avait-elle été à la hauteur de leurs espérances ?

Titania, reine des fées, mage de rang S, maître de Fairy Tail. Tant de titres et d'honneurs pour elle, alors qu'elle savait ne pas arriver à la cheville de Rob et Simon. C'était eux, les véritables héros, et elle devait honorer leur souvenir.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'était jurée de vivre sa vie au maximum, pour que leur sacrifice ne restât pas vain. Pour leur souvenir. Pour eux.

Minuit sonna douze coups. Erza s'était endormie.

* * *

 _Je file écrire la suite, « Cartes d'Edolas ». Merci d'avoir lu, et de supporter mes retards. A bientôt !_

 ** _Note importante: Je n'aurai pas accès à Internet ce week-end, je posterai les chapitres du 15 au 20 décembre dimanche soir._**


	15. Meilleurs voeux

_Voilà, je suis enfin en vacances ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Encore désolée du retard, je vais tenter de poster deux chapitres par jour._

 _Le titre de ce chapitre a changé, pour un peu moins de spoil. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Meilleurs vœux**

La boîte à lettres de Fairy Tail était vidée régulièrement : ordres de mission, correspondances des mages, factures... Même si, en général, les missives vraiment importantes étaient transmises par des messagers, la plupart du courrier avait besoin d'être traitée le plus vite possible.

Ces derniers jours, Mirajane peinait au bar, à cause de l'affluence et la soif de la clientèle, et Lisanna se chargeait souvent d'aller récupérer les quelques enveloppes quotidiennes, en moyenne quatre ou cinq.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, après avoir ouvert la petite porte, elle se retrouva littéralement écrasée sous une avalanche de lettres, de cartes postales, de colis et de paquets en tout genre, dont le volume était bien plus grand que ce que pouvait contenir cette pauvre boîte en métal !

Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, coincée sous la tonne de papier qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Par réflexe, elle avait pris sa forme d'oiseau, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de s'envoler.

La plus jeune des Strauss se remit doucement de ses émotions et se dépêtra de ce piège vicieux, sous sa forme humaine cette fois-ci. Calmée mais toujours perplexe, elle se demandait qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel engouement épistolaire. Mais d'abord, il fallait régler un autre problème : comment transporter tout ça à l'intérieur avant que ça ne fût trempé par la couche de neige par terre ?

Heureusement, Gray, à moitié à poil, passait justement devant la guilde, à la recherche de la chemise qu'il avait abandonnée dans le coin la veille au soir. Ils répartirent les lettres et les colis en plusieurs tas, empilèrent ce qui pouvait être empilé, et les transportèrent les uns après les autres à l'intérieur. Juvia se joignit à eux quelques minutes plus tard, toujours prête à aider, surtout quand ça lui permettait de garder un œil sur Gray et d'empêcher ses « rivales » de s'approcher un peu trop de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini, et récupéraient de l'effort dans ce qui servait de réserve-dépôt-garde-manger à Fairy Tail.

« On est si populaire que ça ? demanda Gray en reprenant son souffle. Toutes ces lettres sont adressées aux gens de la Guilde. Celle-là, elle est pour Laki, l'autre pour Macao... »

Il avait raison : à vue d'œil, le nombre de lettres correspondait au nombre de mages de Fairy Tail, et il n'y avait pas encore eu deux enveloppes adressées à la même personne.

« -Si on trouve les nôtres, on aura une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe. Toutes ces lettres sont liées, c'est sûr, fit Lisanna en prenant quelques unes, curieuse de trouver celle qui lui était adressée.

-Juvia a trouvé la sienne ! »

La mage de la pluie tenait une carte de Noël dans ses mains, et hésitait à l'ouvrir. Mais, devant le regard insistant de ses deux amis, elle céda, et l'ouvrit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta silencieuse, concentrée à lire. Ses yeux faisaient sans cesse des aller-retour, et une moue surprise apparut sur son visage.

« -C'est... C'est une lettre de Juvia-san, murmura-t-elle enfin quand elle eut fini.

-Pour Juvia, pour toi, tu veux dire ? demanda Gray.

-Non, non, de Juvia-san. Pour Juvia. Elle vient d'Edolas. »

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était si surprenant, mais tellement évident à présent. Qui d'autre chercherait à envoyer un petit message à chaque mage de Fairy Tail si ce n'était leurs alter-ego d'Edolas ? Gray se mit à fouiller les tas de papier avec véhémence, curieux de voir ce que son frileux autre lui lui avait écrit.

« Lisanna-san veut lire ? » demanda Juvia en tendant sa lettre à l'intéressée.

Celle-ci accepta, curieuse de voir ce qu'Edo-Juvia avait bien pu écrire. Elle-même savait qu'aucune lettre ne l'attendait, puisque son alter-ego n'était plus ni d'Edolas, ni d'Earthland. Mais au moins, elle aurait quelques nouvelles de ses amis d'Edolas, où elle avait tout de même passé des années magnifiques.

 _Chère Juvia Lockser,_

 _Je sais que vous avez des traditions particulières chez vous en fin d'année, pour « Noël ». Comme nous essayons aussi de l'instaurer ici, pour ramener un peu de « magie », je t'envoie une carte de vœux pour te souhaiter de belles fêtes et de bons moments dans le futur. Mêmes souhaits pour votre Fairy Tail, toute la Guilde pense fort à vous, et vous souhaite bien du succès._

 _J'espère que j'ai écrit ce qu'il fallait,_

 _Bonnes fêtes encore une fois,_

 _Juvia_

 _PS : J'espère que tu perds pas tout ton temps à courir après Gray ! Je suis pas ta mère, mais ton alter-ego, et je refuse que tu perdes ton énergie à te faire remarquer par un mec !_

Lisanna se retint de rire à la lecture du post-scriptum. C'était Edo-Juvia toute crachée ! Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa confiance en soi et son franc-parler ! Elle rendit la lettre à sa destinataire. Aussitôt, un cri les fit se retourner. Gray avait trouvé son cadeau.

Car il s'agissait bien d'un vrai cadeau : il tenait dans ses mains un colis et une carte postale de renne en pull de Noël. Moins impatient de lire ce que Gray Surge avait à lui dire que de voir ce qui l'attendait dans le colis, il s'attaqua tout de suite à l'emballage.

« Vous pouvez déjà lire, si vous voulez. » dit-il en leur tendant la carte.

 _Cher Gray Fullbuster,_

 _On s'inspire des traditions d'Earthland cette année, et nous aussi allons essayer de connaître cette « magie de Noël ». Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de succès pour l'année à venir. J'espère que tu as plus de chance en amour que moi, Juvia ne veut toujours pas accepter mon amour. J'aimerais bien être à ta place, parfois..._

 _Dans tous les cas, j'espère que mon cadeau te sera utile. Il peut vraiment faire très froid en hiver, fais attention à bien te couvrir._

 _Joyeuses fêtes,_

 _Gray Surge_

« Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! »

Le mage des glaces avait poussé un rugissement qui avait fait s'effondrer une des piles de lettres. Il tenait dans ses mains un pull, le type de pull ridicule à motifs hivernaux que même un soir de Noël ne pouvait rendre approprié. Lisanna n'avait jamais vu de laine aussi épaisse, et rien que de voir le vêtement lui donnait chaud. Elle éclata de rire devant la mine énervée, mais aussi un peu déçue, du mage. Sacrés Grays, au pluriel !

Le Gray d'Earthland lui prit la carte des mains et la mit dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait l'air de vouloir disparaître le plus vite possible, avant que Natsu ne le vît avec ce cadeau. Si Salamander était mis au courant, il n'aurait pas la paix jusqu'au Noël suivant.

« Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrai vous aider à faire le tri après. » expliqua-t-il maladroitement sa fuite avant de disparaître de la pièce, mettant le plus de distance possible entre la « pièce à conviction » et lui.

Les deux mages se retrouvèrent seules au milieu des enveloppes et des cartons. Il leur fallait tout trier et transmettre aux destinataires, et vue l'ampleur de la tâche, elle leur prendrait la moitié de l'après-midi. Elles devaient s'organiser.

« Juvia ? Tu serais d'accord d'aller faire un tour pour voir qui est dans la guilde en ce moment, pour que je puisse déjà préparer les lettres qu'on peut donner tout de suite ? Ça sera plus facile de s'y retrouver si on se débarrasse de quelques-unes déjà. »

Juvia acquiesça silencieusement. Avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta devant le pull, par terre là où Gray l'avait laissé. Tendrement, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Il est magnifique ! En plus, Gray-sama ont la même odeur ! » murmura-t-elle en le humant.

Ni vue ni connue, ou presque, elle cacha le pull sous son manteau, avant de repartir dans le hall principal.

Lisanna soupira, avant de sourire. Certes, elle avait une tonne de courrier à trier, mais ce courrier avait une valeur toute particulière, et une chaleur particulière en émanait : celle des vœux sincères, d'amour presque fraternel, de reconnaissance, d'envie de garder contact malgré les dimensions. Si Edolas avait perdu sa magie, ses occupants savaient en recréer une nouvelle, celle de Noël.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de la pile que Gray avait fait tomber, et se mit à les trier par ordre alphabétique : une belle enveloppe à l'adresse calligraphiée destinée à Alberona Cana, une carte musicale pour Alors Max, une lettre toute simple adressée à Conbolt Macao...

Son cœur loupa soudain un battement, alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une lettre au destinataire particulier. Ce nom ne devait pas s'y trouver, c'était le seul nom qui ne pouvait figurer sur aucune des lettres. _Strauss Lisanna._

Non, non... C'était une erreur. Ou alors quelqu'un lui faisait une blague. Ou encore, quelqu'un d'Edolas lui avait aussi écrit une lettre, pour qu'elle ne fût pas triste d'être la seule à ne rien recevoir. Oui, ces explications logiques étaient plus probables que les délires de son imagination. Edo-Lisanna était bien morte, et les morts n'écrivaient pas, encore moins des cartes de vœux.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et lut les quelques mots qui s'y trouvaient.

 _Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux quelques années, malgré le fait que tu sois d'un autre monde. Edo-Fairy Tail t'en sera toujours reconnaissante. Merci du fond du coeur, et meilleurs vœux,_

 _Lisanna_

Elle laissa tomber la lettre au sol, trop choquée pour réagir. Si l'auteur était légitime, il ne s'agissait plus de magie de Noël, mais de miracle...

* * *

 _Cette fin est digne d'une fin d'épisode de série TV. Edo-Lisanna est-elle vivante ? Qui a écrit cette lettre ? Natsu va-t-il apprendre que Gray a reçu un pull moche ? Vous le saurez lors du dénouement final le 24 décembre._

 _Non, j'arrête, ça le fait pas trop. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à tout à l'heure pour « Douce nuit... ou pas »._


	16. Douce nuit ou pas

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je promets de vous répondre quand j'aurai fini ce recueil, car je me sens coupable de papoter par MP alors que j'ai du retard._

 _Un chapitre un peu plus musical, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Douce nuit... ou pas**

Kinana comprenait enfin pourquoi Mira avait tant insisté pour être remplacée cet après-midi-là. Des supplications, des yeux de chien battu, des excuses, des paroles rassurantes, des « T'en fais, tu vas y arriver, c'est un jour comme un autre. », des « C'est une urgence, je peux pas t'en parler, mais je dois vraiment m'absenter. »,... Tout ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais sa gentillesse naturelle et son incapacité à refuser l'avaient forcée à accepter. Si elle avait su...

Les techniciens venaient de terminer l'installation des stéréo-lacrimas dans le hall de la guilde, et saluaient d'un signe de tête les mages présents avant de s'en aller. Sept hauts-parleurs avaient été installé sur les piliers qui soutenaient le premier étage du bâtiment, et garantissaient une acoustique parfaite et une qualité du son hors-norme partout dans la guilde. Il suffisait d'allumer les lacrimas et les chants de Noël seraient leur,

Seulement, la tâche n'était pas si simple. Techniquement, ça passait, mais musicalement, un peu moins. Si utiliser les lacrimas était aisé, un autre problème venait compliquer l'affaire : choisir des musiques qui plairaient à (presque) tout le monde. Voilà le fardeau que lui avait laissé Mira !

Kinana balaya la taverne du regard. Il y a avait trop de monde pour qu'elle pût espérer qu'aucun débat explosif ne s'ensuivît, mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour que la musique devînt simple bruit de fond noyé dans le brouhaha. Le destin avait prévu de compliquer sa journée jusqu'au bout, et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'affronter.

La barmaid prit le lacrima de commande et enclencha les hauts-parleurs, en prenant garde à mettre le volume au minimum. L'écran intégré au boîtier de commande laissa apparaître un titre : « All I want for Christmas is you ». Classique, mais moderne, c'était le genre de chanson qui pouvait mettre tout le monde d'accord. Un peu plus confiante, Kinana augmenta le volume. Des têtes se levèrent dans la taverne. Tous étaient surpris par cette perturbation du silence ambiant. Mais la surprise fit vite place à l'engouement devant la joie et la bonne humeur qu'apportait cette mélodie enjouée. Le volume augmenta encore, sans noyer les commentaires qui s'échangeaient entre les mages.

La chanson se termina sous des applaudissements. Kinana se détendit enfin : finalement, Mira avait eu peur pour rien, et perdait une journée de travail détendue et agréable. Elle posa le lacrima de commande sur le comptoir, et retourna nettoyer les chopes de bière, au doux son de « Last Christmas ». Elle fut interrompue quelques secondes plus tard par un tapotement sur son épaule. C'était Bickslow.

« Hé, on peut choisir les chansons ? J'ai rien contre les trucs classiques, mais on se tape celui-là tous les ans partout en boucle. »

Pourquoi pas ? Le répertoire ne comptait que des chansons de Noël après tout, aucun morceau ne pouvait être inapproprié. Elle acquiesça, avant de retourner à sa tâche. Pour quelques secondes seulement.

La chanson « Santa Claus is coming to town » était un grand classique, certes, et avait sa place dans tout répertoire de fin d'année. Mais la version d'Alice Cooper était tout de même un peu trop... extrême, surtout avec le volume au maximum. Kinana n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour faire une remarque qu'Erza s'était déjà chargée de l'affaire, et exprimait clairement son opinion en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de l'intéressé. La musique empêchait toute écoute claire de ce qu'elle lui disait, mais on le devinait aisément. La mage aux cheveux écarlates s'empara finalement du lacrima, baissa le son et choisit une autre chanson. Bickslow, vaincu, repartit avec ses « babies » et rejoignit Evergreen à l'autre bout de la taverne, bercée à présent par « Adeste Fideles ». La guilde retrouva un peu de son calme, sous l'oeil sévère d'Erza qui décourageait toute personne désireuse de changer de chanson.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Natsu, qui revenait des toilettes et avait donc manqué les récents événements, de prendre le lacrima de commande dans le dos d'Erza et d'appuyer sur toutes les touches. Les premières notes de « Jingle Bells » en version karaoké à pleins décibels firent sursauter tout le monde. Suite à cela, Lucy, qui avait l'air de travailler sur le manuscrit de son roman, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et s'en alla. Wendy, assise sur un des poufs à l'autre bout de la pièce, se boucha les oreilles et continua de lire, alors que son Exceed jetait des regards noirs au Dragon Slayer de feu. Erza se retourna vers lui, le regard furieux, prête à lui « signifier son agacement ». En d'autres mots, lui coller un pain.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kinana. Elle était responsable de la musique, et toutes les protestations et tous les reproches lui retomberaient dessus. Vu l'exaspération qu'elle lisait sur presque tous les visages, elle savait que ça n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Seule une personne souriait de toutes ses dents dans la taverne, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Il chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Panther Lily, qui n'avait pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme, bien au contraire : sa fourrure pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le mage abandonna son compagnon et vint vers le bar, où il subtilisa le lacrima de commande pendant qu'Erza passait un savon à Natsu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la scène d'un pas décidé. Kinana comprit enfin ce qui l'avait rendu si heureux. La chanson était en version karaoké, et elle avait besoin d'un chanteur pour être complète. Et ledit chanteur s'approchait dangereusement de la scène. Il ne fallait pas le laisser faire, sous peine de casser les oreilles de toute la Guilde. Certes, ça faisait toujours un peu mal au cœur de l'empêcher de chanter, surtout que sa voix n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, mais avec l'ambiance tendue et électrique qui agitait la Guilde, mieux valait ne pas prendre trop de risques.

Heureusement, Erza était toujours au taquet. Elle suivit Gajeel et l'attrapa par le bras, celui qui tenait le lacrima. Elle lui cria dessus, mais à nouveau, la musique était trop forte pour que quelqu'un pût espérer l'entendre mis à part Gajeel. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, avant de lui répliquer de la même manière. Elle le lâcha et recula, prête à l'affronter de façon plus sérieuse. Ça commençait à devenir sérieux. Les mains de Kinana se crispèrent sur le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Au moindre geste brusque, elle était prête à plonger sous le bar.

Gajeel lâcha alors le lacrima, qui tomba sur le sol où il se brisa en mille morceaux. Une sonnerie stridente assourdit la Guilde, avant d'être remplacée par des extraits saccadés de chansons de Noël. Les hauts-parleurs, privés d'instructions claires, n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, pour ainsi dire.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui mettait le feu aux poudres. Alors qu'Alzack se chargeait de faire taire ces instruments de l'enfer en leur tirant dessus (détruisant ainsi un investissement de plusieurs milliers de Jewels), Erza tentait de baffer Gajeel, qui, en esquivant, bouscula par mégarde une Cana plongée dans ses pensées et dans le fond de sa chope. Cette dernière voulut punir cet affront en jetant son verre vide sur la tête du coupable, mais sa vise d'ébriété ne lui permit que de toucher Natsu. Déjà boudeur à cause des reproches d'Erza, fâché de ne pas avoir pu choisir un morceau, irrité à cause du capharnaüm insupportable que diffusaient les stéréo-lacrimas, il se jeta sans hésiter dans la mêlée qui s'était formée au centre de la guilde.

Elle n'était pas payée pour risquer sa vie en restant à découvert à quelques mètres d'une baston. Kinana s'accroupit derrière le bar, en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils arrêtassent de se battre d'un commun accord (très improbable), que le Maître arrivât pour mettre fin à cette folie (improbable) ou qu'ils se fatiguassent avant de réduire le bâtiment en cendres (seule issue plus ou moins probable). Elle, elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Elle se cala encore un peu plus contre le bois du comptoir, et ferma les yeux. Derrière elle, les cris fusaient, et même s'il s'agissait de bagarres courantes et « inoffensives » à Fairy Tail, elles restaient très impressionnantes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement, se souvenant quelques secondes après son réveil de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle pu trouver le sommeil au milieu de ce chaos ? Kinana n'en savait rien. Plutôt que de méditer sur le pourquoi du comment du passé, elle préféra tendre l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Rien. Ni musique, ni cris, ni coups, ni voix. Tout était redevenu calme. C'était presque suspect. Aussi, la barmaid quitta prudemment son abri. Il faisait presque nuit, et comme personne n'avait songé à allumer les lumières de la guilde, seules les guirlandes des sapins éclairaient la scène devant elle.

Épuisés et endormis, Les mages étaient allongés dans les positions les plus diverses et variées, au milieu des décombres du mobilier. Par miracle, aucun sapin ou autre décoration précieuse n'avait été touché. La musique s'était tue, et seuls quelques ronflements venaient perturber le silence.

Silence. Enfin quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant, après les décibels qui avaient à la fois agité les murs et les esprits. D'une certaine manière, ce silence était la plus belle des musiques. Ou du moins la plus agréable à entendre ce soir-là.

Kinana soupira, mais un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle se saisit d'un balai, et commença à nettoyer la guilde. Tout ranger lui prendrait sans doute la soirée, et commander de nouveaux meubles la journée du lendemain.

Mais c'était normal à Fairy Tail, et même si le travail n'était pas toujours aisé, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde...

* * *

 _Fairy Tail ne changera jamais, même à Noël ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à bientôt pour « Un Noël chez les Connell » ! Je vais tenter de terminer ce recueil avant le 25 décembre, mais je ne garantis rien._


	17. Un Noël chez les Connell

**Un Noël chez les Connell**

Passer le réveillon à Fairy Tail, c'était plutôt la garantie d'une bonne soirée : ambiance festive, festin de roi, animations amusantes, joyeux lurons en guise de compagnie... En bref, il y avait tout pour festoyer jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

Mais ces réveillons étaient assez « animés » (voire carrément sauvages), et les amateurs de paix et de tranquillité restaient un peu sur leur faim.

Les Connell faisaient partie de ceux-là. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité, au moins le temps d'une soirée, et Alzack et Bisca avaient prévu un dîner dans leur appartement une semaine avant le Noël de la Guilde. Ils ne seraient rien que les trois, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus intime dans leur petit chez-eux.

Le soir du 17 décembre était arrivé, et la famille Connell était enfin rentrée après un après-midi passé à luger sur les collines de Magnolia. Pendant que Bisca s'occupait de changer Asuka pour lui mettre des vêtements secs d'intérieur, Alzack se chargeait de la cuisine. Cette année-là, c'est lui qui préparerait la dinde de Noël, et il avait manifesté l'intention de prouver ses talents de cuisinier. Sa femme le laissait faire, curieuse de voir comment il s'en sortirait, lui dont les capacités culinaires se limitaient à des pâtes au beurre ou à des fajitas. Allait-il s'en sortir avec une dinde ? Bisca l'ignorait. Mais dans le pire des cas, ils pouvaient toujours manger dans le restaurant qui se trouvait en face de chez eux. Ils ne mourraient pas de faim cette année-là.

Asuka sautillait devant elle en sous-vêtements, et sa mère avait toutes les peines du monde à lui faire enfiler des collants et une robe vert foncé, par hasard assortie aux bougies qui décoraient leur appartement durant les fêtes. Même si l'absence d'invités offrait la possibilité de rester en pyjama ou en robe de chambre, ils voulaient tout de même donner à ce soir-là une ambiance inédite.

Enfin, la petite daigna se calmer et se laisser habiller. En revanche, elle voulait se coiffer toute seule, « comme une grande ». Bisca la laissa faire, et en profita pour se changer dans sa chambre. Une douche aurait été bienvenue, mais laisser Asuka seule plus de deux minutes était trop risqué, sous peine de voir la belle robe verte couverte de miettes ou gribouillée avec des feutres. Tant pis, elle se rafraîchirait plus tard...

« Allez, viens, on va voir comment s'en sort papa ! »

Asuka attrapa tout de suite sa main tendue et se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Une odeur de poulet flottait dans les airs et des murmures chantonnés s'échappaient de la salle à manger.

La dinde avait évidemment été préparée à l'avance, et quelques minutes au four suffisaient à terminer la cuisson. Alzack, qui était en train de mettre la table, s'était surtout occupé des salades et de la garniture : exceptionnellement, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Asuka, ils mangeraient des frites. Tous ces plats trônaient fièrement sur le plan de travail, seule la dinde rôtissait encore.

La minuterie en forme de tomate sonna. Alzack déboula alors dans la cuisine et se précipita sur le four pour l'éteindre. Bisca l'arrêta de justesse avant qu'il ne se saisît la plaque à mains nues, et lui tendit une paire de gants. Elle donna ensuite un saladier à Asuka et la chargea de l'amener à la salle à manger, à la fois pour la faire participer aux tâches ménagères, mais aussi pour lui faire quitter les environs où on manipulait des plateaux brûlants.

Heureusement, tous les transports de la cuisine à la salle à manger se déroulèrent sans incidents majeurs, et ils se trouvèrent bientôt tous les trois à table autour d'un festin digne d'une famille royale. Alzack s'absenta quelques instants pour troquer son tablier contre des vêtements un peu plus appropriés. Il mit au passage un peu de musique d'ambiance, complètement différente de la cacophonie qu'il avait dû endurer la veille à la guilde.

« -Papa, après qu'on a mangé, y'aura les cadeaux ? lui demanda Asuka alors qu'il découpait le volatile qui leur servait de repas, pendant que sa mère leur servait une généreuse portion de frites.

-Non, ma chérie, pas encore. C'est la semaine prochaine quand on ira à Fairy Tail. Mais pour que le Père Noël t'apporte des cadeaux, il faudra que tu ailles faire dodo très tôt.

-Roméo, il m'a dit qu'il me présentera Père Noël, parce que j'ai été gentille et courageuse cette année. »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard, et luttèrent pour ne pas éclater de rire : ils s'étaient déjà renseignés auprès de Roméo pour s'assurer qu'il avait un plan. Il en avait un, qui impliquait un costume de Père Noël, un renne, des cadeaux et le frère Strauss, dont le rôle de Saint-Nicolas avait marqué les esprits. Pour le convaincre, il avait été prévu de le prévenir à la dernière minute, sans lui laisser le temps ni de réfléchir ni de refuser. Elfmann Strauss se souviendrait encore longtemps de ce mois de décembre...

Le repas, copieux mais sans plus au premier abord, s'avéra gargantuesque, et les restes auraient suffi à rassasier la moitié de Fairy Tail ou presque.

Fier de lui, Alzack s'était renversé sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête, une moue satisfaite sur le visage. Asuka, à l'inverse, était affalée sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras. Sa frange dissimulait son visage, mais ses parents savaient qu'elle essayait (très maladroitement) de cacher ses paupières lourdes et la fatigue qui allait avec.

« Je crois qu'on va aller faire dodo, puisqu'on a bien mangé, hein, Asuka ? » lui murmura Bisca en lui tapotant l'épaule.

La fillette se redressa, se frotta les yeux et se laissa guider vers sa chambre en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Bisca devait presque la tirer par moment, car elle n'avait même plus l'air d'avoir assez d'énergie pour enfiler son pyjama toute seule. Elle se laissa d'ailleurs tomber toute habillée dans son petit lit, et Bisca peina pendant dix bonnes minutes pour ôter sa robe et la remplacer par une chemise de nuit. En temps normal, elle l'aurait forcée à se changer toute seule en élevant la voix, mais à cette période de l'année, la patience et l'indulgence étaient de mise : après tout, elle aussi avait sommeil après ce repas copieux, et elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de se démaquiller avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Telle mère, telle fille...

Après avoir embrassé sa fille et lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, la mage retourna dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. De là, elle vit qu'Alzack l'attendait dans le salon, une bouteille de vin et deux verres posés sur la table basse. Difficile de faire moins subtil, comme invitation...

Elle le rejoignit, et s'assit dans le fauteuil face au sien.

« -Désolée, mais je me joindrai pas à toi ce soir, avertit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir son verre.

-Même pas un petit peu ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Ça fait quelques jours que tu bois plus que de l'eau ou des tisanes bizarres... »

Elle savait qu'il le remarquerait un jour ou l'autre, il la connaissait trop bien. En revanche, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour se rendre compte que d'autres choses avaient changé : nausées matinales, sensibilité aux odeurs accrue, fièvres légères sans cause apparente...

Elle-même avait eu de la peine à comprendre ces symptômes la première fois qu'elle les avait ressentis simultanément. Mais au final, il s'était avéré qu'il ne s'agissait que des signes avant-coureurs de cet immense changement qui avait bouleversé leur vie à tous les deux. Ce changement qu'ils avaient nommé Asuka et qui illuminait leur quotidien depuis bientôt cinq ans.

Et maintenant que ces symptômes réapparaissaient, elle n'avait aucune raison de croire que la cause en était différente. Elle sourit, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Alzack ? Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose... »

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite, « Cannelle et pain d'épices » ! On arrive gentiment au bout !_


	18. Cannelle et pain d'épices

_On va dire que ce calendrier de l'Avent s'étend jusqu'à Nouvel An... Ou le Noël orthodoxe ? Ou le Nouvel An chinois ?_

 _Bref... Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'années, pleines d'amour, de joie, de rires, de gueuletons...Profitez bien !_

 _C'est parti pour la suite !_

* * *

 **Cannelle et pain d'épices**

« - Ever, t'es vraiment pas obligée de te bander les yeux. Ce qui t'es arrivé chez toi, c'était juste un accident.

\- Je veux pas prendre de risque. Si je gâche tout aujourd'hui, on aura plus le temps de les refaire ! »

 _Oui, mais t'es en train de mettre le glaçage n'importe comment sur les biscuits..._ ajouta mentalement Laki, pendant qu'Evergreen badigeonnait les sablés devant elle à l'aveuglette. Tant pis pour l'aspect esthétique... Au moins, on était sûr que les biscuits ne se transformeraient en pierre.

Sur la table en face d'elles, Wendy et Carla assemblaient les parties d'une maison de pain d'épices que Levy avait préalablement gravé de motifs variés : tuiles pour le toit, fenêtres et portes pour les murs, briques pour la petite cheminée. Cana et Lucy préparaient du caramel qu'elles verseraient ensuite dans de petits moules en forme d'ourses, de renards ou de rennes, qui décoreraient les alentours de la maison de pain d'épices.

L'odeur qui flottait dans la cuisine de Fairy Hills aurait donné le diabète à n'importe qui.

« - C'est la première fois qu'on fait autant de trucs sucrés. Le Maître veut nous faire exploser ou quoi ? se plaignit Cana. En plus, y'a aucun dessert avec de l'alcool...

\- Tu te souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'on a eu des chocolats à l'eau-de-vie pour Noël ? » dit Laki en se tournant vers elle.

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire. Levy et Evergreen se joignirent à elle. Devant l'air interloqué de Lucy, Cana explicita cette référence commune :

« T'étais pas encore à la Guilde, c'était il y a quelques années. En bref, le Maître a donné la permission d'amener des friandises avec de l'alcool. Et évidemment, comme c'était Noël, même si on était encore des gamins, on a eu le droit d'en prendre. T'aurais dû voir la tête de Natsu, qui savait pas encore à quel point l'alcool fort réagissait avec ses flammes. Il a commencé à cracher du feu, et il a dû manger de la neige toute la soirée pour calmer son feu. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ton dragon boit rien de plus fort que de la bière... »

Lucy pouffa à son tour, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

« Comment ça, _mon_ dragon ? »

Le ricanement de Cana valut un coup de spatule à cette dernière.

« - Ce que j'oublierai jamais, c'est la fois où une sorcière qu'on avait chassé d'un village s'est vengée en transformant tous les cadeaux sous le sapin en chaussettes, fit Levy, toujours penchée sur ses pains d'épices.

\- Arrêtez tout, les filles, et venez mater ça ! »

Laki souleva un peu son pantalon de pyjama (quel est l'intérêt de s'habiller quand on ne prévoit pas de sortir de chez soi ?) et dévoila ses chevilles.

« - Non, tu les as encore ?! T'es sérieuse ?!

\- Yep ! Magie noire ou pas, j'allais pas les jeter : y'a des pandas dessus ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Même Ever, qui n'y voyait rien, s'accrochait à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Laki esquissa quelques pas de claquettes, pour bien exhiber ses pandas.

« -Tous vos Noëls ont été comme ça ? articula enfin Wendy entre deux gloussements.

\- Si tu savais ! Deux ans après mon arrivée, le Maître a organisé une chasse aux cadeaux dans la forêt, en disant que le Père Noël avait eu une panne de traîneau et avait atterri en urgence en laissant tomber certains cadeaux. Au final, le jeu s'est transformé en une chasse à l'homme, car Erza et Gray étaient persuadés qu'il fallait aider le Père Noël. Avec du recul, je me dis que c'est peut-être parce qu'ils voulaient chouraver plus de cadeaux... Enfin bref, on a cherché un personnage imaginaire toute la nuit dans toute la forêt, et tout le monde est tombé malade le lendemain. C'est la première et dernière fois que le Maître organisait un jeu comme ça, raconta Levy.

\- C'est étonnant qu'on fête encore Noël, si ça finit toujours en catastrophe comme ça, remarqua Lucy.

\- T'en fais pas, Lucy, on a quand même eu des moments moins sauvages. Et même d'autres où on a été vachement balèzes. Comme la fois où on a sauvé tout un quartier où un sapin avait provoqué un incendie... Bon, d'accord, c'est encore un événement catastrophique, mais on l'a pas causé cette fois-ci...

\- On a aussi fait beaucoup d'animations en ville, comme cette année. Surtout dans les écoles ou les hôpitaux, mais pas seulement.

\- Comme quand on a chanté une heure dans la cathédrale de Caldia parce que le chœur officiel avait du retard et qu'on était les seuls à pouvoir meubler...

\- Ou qu'on a mis en place et décoré le sapin géant au milieu de la ville.

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'année où on a fait venir les enfants de l'hôpital pour faire du chien de traîneau ?

\- Oui, j'ai encore des photos, je crois ! »

Anecdote après anecdote, les Noëls précédents étaient remémorés, partagés, commentés... Lucy, Wendy et Carla écoutaient avec attention chaque souvenir, avec à chaque fois un petit pincement au cœur, témoin de l'envie d'avoir participé à ces bons moments.

L'enthousiasme et la distraction générales faillirent leur coûter une partie des pâtisseries : Cana, trop prise par son récit de sa première cuite, laissa presque brûler le caramel. Il fut sauvé _in extremis_ par une Lucy à l'odorat moins inhibé par la consommation quotidienne d'alcool. Levy, encore morte de rire à cause d'une histoire de poneys déguisés en renne, appuya trop fort sur un des pains d'épices qu'elle devait décorer et le brisa en mille morceaux. Après un instant de panique, elle réussit à recoller les morceaux grâce à un peu de glaçage. Elle passa ensuite le morceau à Wendy, qui le posa sur la maison : le toit était entier, la maison terminée.

Les sablés n'avaient subi aucun dégâts, si ce n'était une décoration très... approximative. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas des cailloux cette fois-ci. Evergreen se retourna et retira son bandeau, en faisant bien attention à regarder le mur qui lui faisait face. Les autres retiraient leurs tabliers et rangeaient ce qui pouvait être rangé. Mirajane et Lisanna leur avaient promis de venir le lendemain dans la matinée pour transporter les desserts jusqu'à la guilde, où ils seraient dégustés le soir du 24 décembre. D'ici là, il fallait absolument que la cuisine fût aussi impeccable que possible, sous peine de se faire tuer par leur logeuse. Mais à cinq paire de mains (et une paire de pattes), le travail était vite fait.

Et un quart d'heure plus tard, elles claquaient la porte de la cuisine derrière elles. Le petit groupe se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de la résidence, avec ce petit air « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » sur tous les visages.

« - Si vous voulez, on monte à l'étage et on prend un peu de repos bien mérité, proposa Laki en s'étirant. Comme c'est tard, vous pouvez rester dormir si vous voulez. Avec Cana, on vous fait de la place. Erza est pas là, mais elle est d'accord... je crois. La logeuse a rien dit à ce sujet, on va partir du principe qu'elle est d'accord aussi.

\- Une soirée pyjama ? A Fairy Hills ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? » demanda Levy, les étoiles dans les yeux.

Une pareille invitation ne se refusait pas. Pas de pyjama ? On en avait de réserve. Pas assez de nourriture ? Cana partit vite en chercher à l'épicerie la plus proche. Pas d'énergie ? Pas besoin, cette soirée promettait d'être détendue. Pas de motivation ? Pas possible, on ne pouvait pas ne pas être motivée pour une soirée entre amies.

Pendant que Cana s'habillait chaudement (une petite veste par dessus son bikini) et se préparait à partir, Laki les accueillit au premier étage, dans la salle commune nouvellement aménagée et décorée pour les fêtes. Le temps qu'elle allât chercher des pyjamas dans sa chambre et de la literie au grenier, Lucy et Levy s'installèrent sur le canapé et Wendy se posa sur un pouf avec son Exceed sur les genoux.

« - Vous en faites pas, on va pas parler tout le temps du passé quand vous étiez pas là, les rassura Levy. Enfin, on va essayer. N'hésitez pas à dire que vous comprenez rien ou que vous en avez marre.

\- Merci Levy, c'est gentil. Elles sont toutes les deux trop timides pour ouvrir la bouche, alors c'est bien que tu en parles, la remercia Carla. Tu vois Wendy, je te l'avais dit ! »

La Dragon Slayer rougit.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je crois que pour l'instant, c'est le meilleur Noël qu'on ait jamais eu à Fairy Tail. Et je dis ça alors que j'ai été malade pendant plus d'une semaine. Non, vraiment, il n'y a jamais eu une si bonne ambiance depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail. Ça fait oublier un peu Alvarez, Zeref, et tout ça... »

Elle disait peut-être ça pour les rassurer, mais elle avait l'air sincère. Pendant quelques secondes, l'ombre des menaces qui planaient sur Fairy Tail les laissa muettes.

« - On est les meilleures, c'est pour ça ! ironisa Lucy, pour remettre de l'ambiance. Et encore, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était que le début. On va vous montrer combien on sait fêter Noël ! Hein, Wendy ?

\- Oui ! On va leur montrer ! » rit l'interpellée, un peu moins timide que d'habitude.

De toute manière, le danger était omniprésent dès qu'on rejoignait une guilde de mages. Que ce fût un seul sorcier maléfique ou tout un empire, les membres de Fairy Tail n'étaient jamais à cours d'ennemis, qui, tapis dans l'ombre, attendaient leur heure pour s'attaquer à eux.

Ce genre de pensée était effrayant, mais c'était également ce qui les poussait en avant. Tant qu'ils seraient là pour combattre les forces du mal, d'autres pourraient s'épanouir dans un monde un peu plus sûr...

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus ! A bientôt pour « Entre le bœuf et l'âne gris » !_


End file.
